¿Que soy para Ti?
by solesito maite neesan
Summary: Orihime tiene miedo a ser herida y mucho mas con Ichigo rondando por ahi. Juntos viviran una experiencia que los cambiara para bien, o para mal? y aprenderan que jugar no conlleva a nada bueno. Wiiii ICHIHIME a full! AU OoC
1. Mis Dudas tu Curiosidad

HOLA ICHIHIMES DE MI CORAZON!

Pues aquí les presento mi nuevo fanfic, espero y les guste

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie de Bleach cuyo autor es Tite Kubo

Ademas quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron mi primer fanfic "NI CINCO VIDAS ME BASTAN", especialmente a los miembros del club IchiHime del cual soy parte, gracias por los animos!

Arigato!

Notas: **blabla **(diálogos), _Blabla_ (flash back)

**¿QUE SOY PARA TI?**

**CAP 1**

**MIS DUDAS, TU CURIOSIDAD**

Realmente era una triste escena, de esas que te rompían el corazón. Era de noche en la ciudad de Karakura y una chica de 18 años, bastante bonita, caminaba por las calles, sin fuerzas y con los ojos hinchados. A cada rato se preguntaba porque fue que termino en ese lugar, porque fue que huyo y porque fue que cayó en su estúpido juego. Ella ni siquiera era la sombra de lo que era…rayos

Inoue Orihime ya no era la misma…¿por qué?... porque jugó con fuego y se quemo, porque creyó que ganaría y perdió más de lo que aposto, porque.. Se había enamorado del peor de los hombres…

Y como paso? Y entre suspiros recordaba su mala suerte en el amor.

...····…····…····…····…····…····…····…···· ...····…····…····…····…····…····…····…···· ...····…····…····…····

**HACE UN AÑO ATRAS**

Karakura, una cálida y bella ciudad de Japón, un verdadero paraíso para familias que buscaban paz y tranquilidad, e ideal para encontrar el verdadero amor, ya que sus días, la mayoría de veces, eran brillantes y frescos.. Ideales para tener una cita.

Ahí vivía la joven Orihime Inoue, de cabello largo y de un color anaranjado, poseedora de los ojos más hermosos que algún hombre podría admirar; estos eran grises, grandes y rodeados de unas largas y rizadas pestañas negras. Su piel era blanca como la leche y sedosa como la piel de un melocotón, sus labios eran rosados y estos hacían juego con sus mejillas que la mayoría de veces andaban rojos por el calor. En si Orihime era una princesa en pocas palabras, y varios chicos la querían como novia. Ellos la catalogaban como una diva, un ángel caído del cielo y Orihime sabia de sus sentimientos, ya que siempre se lo decían.

Pero qué va!, a Orihime no le importaba mucho eso.. Los hombres realmente llegaban a ser una gran molestia para ella, claro que había tenido un par de novios, y que realmente los había apreciado pero de ahí no pasaba. Le estresaba mucho el hecho de ver a sus amigas llorar por sus queridos amorcitos…bahh!, claro que Karakura era un lugar lindo para enamorarse, pero eso no significaba que los hombres eran una maravilla. Orihime sabía muy bien que aquí y a otro lado del mundo, los hombres eran la misma cosa: infieles, pervertidos, vagos, etc. Ahhh..Realmente le estresaban los hombres!

Bueno había hombres buenos hay que admitirlo, pero caray! ¿Dónde estaban?, eran pocos y tan cotizados que a duras penas se podía soñar en uno, aunque Orihime no tenía ni tiempo para soñar en uno. Estaba muy metida en sus estudios, la familia y las amigas. Eso era todo, vivir, explorar, compartir y bailar la vida era lo suyo. No lo iba a desperdiciar con un muchacho controlador que la llamara a cada instante para saber donde estaba o que hacía y encima de celoso fijo y era infiel, ya que en la mente de Orihime existía un refrán de conocimiento universal: " cada ladrón juzga según su condición"

Además paso como tres años de su vida escuchando los problemas de sus amigas, no sabe porque pero en menos de dos meses se transformo en la mejor consejera marital de su colegio. Orihime escuchaba de todo, ya pocas cosas le sorprendían. Y todo eso ha hecho que Orihime tenga miedo, bueno ella no lo reconocía como miedo, más bien lo llamaba "ser precavida", pero que equivocada estaba la princesa

Eso era lo que pasaba con Inoue Orihime, la mujer más inconseguible y la más inconforme con respecto a los hombres que habitaba en Karakura.

...····…····…····…····…····…····…····…···· ...····…····…····…····…····…····…····…···· ...····…····…····…····

Era otro día caluroso en la ciudad, Orihime se encontraba exhausta, pues recibir dos horas de matemáticas, más dos horas de física los viernes era realmente agotador y encima más tenía que regresar a casa a preparar la cena para su hermano Sora. Ellos vivían en un departamento, sus padres habían muerto hace 10 años, cuando ella tenía 7 y su hermano 15. Fue muy difícil para los dos pero Sora supo salir adelante y llevar consigo a su pequeña princesa.

-**Waaaa, sí que hace calor, me pregunto que estará haciendo Sora oniitan, fijo y comiendo un helado el muy tacaño! pero ya que, se lo merece y mucho mas. Pero aun así hoy me dio fijo para los pasajes y las copias!, ni para una gaseosa T_T**

**- ****Orihime Chan! Espérame!**

**- ****Eh? Tatsuki Chan? ****Que paso?**

**- no nada Orihime sino que, hoy salí temprano de mis entrenamientos y quería acolitarte (acompañar) a tu casa, y de paso te invito un helado, que te parece?**

Puff dios existe, se dijo en ese momento Orihime, realmente Tatsuki era la mejor. Por alguna razón ella sabía que necesitaba en el momento y en el lugar exacto, además pensaban casi igual y siempre se habían ayudado en todo. Ella era su mejor amiga, su pana del alma, su marida incondicional.

**-Enserio voy a empezar a creer que tienes un radar Tatsuki!**

**-Es que estamos conectadas Orihime, igual tu radar es más grande que el mío, ya que hasta con los duendecillos azules te contactas jajajajaja**

**-Siiii, ni sabes esta mañana se robaron mi diario, son tan malos! T_T**

**-No Orihime, fue Chiziru quien te lo robo mientras cabeceabas en la clase de física**

**-QUE? T_T**

**-Pero fresca aquí esta, después de clases le di su merecido y se lo quite, mmm… deberías dejar de pensar en tus hombrecillos azules, ya me empiezas a asustar**

**-Jajajajaja, ok Tatsuki dejare de pensar en ellos, pero primero el helado o nada**

**-Ya va la interesada, mal me parece señorita Inoue… ahhh pero ya que, una invitación es una invitación**

Tatsuki y Orihime se dirigieron a la heladería. Tatsuki compro uno de chocolate y Orihime de Vainilla y decidieron sentarse para conversar un rato de la vida, siempre se veían pero en los pocos minutos que dejaban de verse, pasaba de todo.

**-Enserio Tatsuki? Te sacaste 0 menos 2 en la prueba de matemáticas?.. y yo que creía que la nota más baja era 0**

**-Pues sí, pero entiende Orihime que no le entendí nada en estos días, y pues me fue mal, hecho pedazos**

**-Pero no entiendo, porque el menos 2?**

**-Ahhh.. es que me olvide de poner mi nombre**

**-O_O etoooo.. bueno para la próxima no te olvides!, veras que sacas 20**

**-Ehh no lo creo.. me dijo que me bajaría esos 2 puntos en la próxima prueba**

**-Bueno.. en la siguiente tal vez**

**-No Orihime, para ese entonces ya salimos de vacaciones por navidad**

**-Bueno yaaa! Algún día muy lejano!**

**-Jajaja.. ya no te estreses.. ah por cierto quieres pasar con mi familia esta navidad?, claro que también tu hermano está invitado**

**-Tatsuki…pero faltan dos meses para navidad, además siempre somos invitados, no será mucha molestia?**

**-No, para mi ustedes son como mis hermanos y además papá y mamá los quieren como si fueran sus propios hijos**

**-Ok, está bien, pero yo te ayudare preparando la cena**

A Tatsuki al escuchar eso casi se va de coles a nabos, Orihime era linda, estudiosa, dedicada y todo pero su cocina haría correr a todos sus pretendientes. A veces creía que esos duendes azules eran producto de los inventos de Orihime y capaz, algún día, ella empezaría a ver dragones rosados si probara la "exótica" comida de su amiga

**-Ehh.. no Orihime, eres la invitada, como crees que tu ponerte a cocinar? No, mejor olvídalo si?**

**-Pero Tatsuki ya he pasado navidad y año nuevo contigo durante 7 años, tu mama ha de estar pensando que soy una aprovechada**

**-No que va, ella piensa lo mismo que yo…literal ¬¬**

**-Bueno Tatsuki, con gusto compartiré la navidad y año nuevo contigo n_n**

Orihime aun estaba algo disgusta consigo misma por no poder ayudar, pero era bien débil para negarse ante los pedidos de sus personas amadas. Aunque estaba muy feliz de pasar con su mejor amiga y ya era tradición que en fin de año recordaran las cosas buenas y malas de ese año y programaban sus planes y sueños para el futuro. Además eran vecinas y eso facilitaba el cumplimiento de las promesas, ya que siempre estaban pendientes de la otra.

Se levantaron y siguieron su camino hacia sus hogares, mañana tenían que entregar un deber de química al profesor, claro que era un amor, pero un explotador de primera. Y Orihime sentía que su deber era ayudar a Tatsuki, ya que ella solo paseaba bromeando con el profesor y sus corbatas de dibujos animados, pero al rato del rato, no lograba entender ni siquiera el concepto de química.

Llegaron a la casa de Tatsuki y se dispusieron a hacer los deberes y al final aprovechar para salir un rato a pasear.

Estaban en silencio tratando de resolver las 50 ecuaciones REDOX que tenía como deber, hasta que Tatsuki dio un largo suspiro he inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando acostada en el piso.

**-Ya no avanzo, este profe sí que sabe explotarnos!, juro que mañana le rompo su diente de oro**

**-Jaja ya dices Tatsuki, bien que te gusta, con todo y diente de oro, Jajaja**

**-QUE? Jajaja, nooo.. que paso Orihime? Desde cuando alucinas?.. a no espera, desde chiquita alucinas, así que te lo paso por esta vez**

**-Jajajajaja, me lo pasas solo porque es verdad de que te gusta el profe XD**

**-Ahora sí, sufrirás!**

Acto seguido Tatsuki se abalanzó sobre Orihime y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. La princesa era que reía a carcajadas, ese era su principal debilidad y claro que su mejor amiga lo sabía. Por 10 minutos Tatsuki torturo a Orihime con las cosquillas, pero luego se dio cuenta que le faltaba el aire a la pobre Orihime de tanto reír.

**-Gumenasai Hime, pero te lo merecías**

**-Jajajajaja, okok, jajajajaja.. espera me pase la risa**

**-Eh? Ya? ¬¬**

**-Ya, ahora sí, a dedicarnos**

**-Puff no Orihime, que pereza contigo, mejor vamos a respirar un poco de aire en el patio, si?**

**-Mm, me parece bien, vamos**

Orihime se levanto y siguió a su amiga al patio, y decidieron acostarse en el césped a hablar de cosas interesantes

**-Oye Orihime?**

**-Mmm? Qué pasa?**

**-Enserio no te sientes atraída por ninguno de tus pretendientes? Pero en serio te digo**

Orihime que estaba cerrada los ojos, al escuchar la pregunta, los abrió lentamente. Se puso a pensar en silencio, en realidad no había alguno que la hiciera sentir algo más que simpatía. En realidad Orihime no quería abrir su corazón a nadie, así que sus relaciones sentimentales duraban poco, al final ella siempre los dejaba, no sin antes darle un charla emotiva sobre el amor y la amistad, aun recordaba como rompió con su ex novio Kitamura kun

_FLASH BACK_

_Orihime se encontraba nerviosa, se sentía frustrada y deprimida, ya que nuevamente rompería un corazón ilusionado. Esta vez era del tierno de Kitamura kun. En si no era su intención, es que no lo podía evitar. En verdad había intentado sentir algo por él, pero no podía… su corazón no quería. _

_Dio un largo suspiro, entre más rápido mejor, se dijo a sí misma la chica. Además tenía un plan, más bien el mismo de siempre. Primero: darle la charle emotiva, segundo: decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, tercero: consolarlo en medio del llanto, cuarto: hacerse la que tiene algo que hacer e irse y sexto: presentarle una amiga para compensar su rechazo._

_Orihime rápidamente mentalizo los 5 pasos, ya lo había hecho, no tenía que estar nerviosa, pero en verdad que no le gustaba herir a las personas, pero tampoco podía mentirles descaradamente en este sentimiento tan importante como era el amor. Lo vio acercarse corriendo, con… un ramo de flores?.. Oh no, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó._

_**-Haber Orihime, tranquila, solo no lo lastimes mucho- dio un suspiro- fuerza!**_

_**-Hi mi princesa! Mira lo que te he traído!**_

_**-Oh, qué hermoso Kitamura kun! Pero no era que te molestes ni nada**_

_**-No, Hime chan, no me molesta para nada, además eres mi novia, así que te mereces esto y mucho más!**_

_**-Ehh.. no la verdad no quiero que gastes todo tu dinero en mí**_

_**-Si que eres modesta amor!, mira, que te parece si vamos a caminar un rato si? **_

_**-Mm.. es..está bien**_

_Orihime dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas, esto no iba bien, pero debía terminar_

_**-Eto, Kitamura kun**_

_**-NO me llames así, dime mi amor (con estrellitas en los ojos)**_

_**-Ok, ya es suficiente!, ven tenemos que hablar**_

_**-Pero qué pasa? Acaso no te gusto tu ramo? Si quieres te compro otro. Que tal uno que tenga escrito tu nombre con rosas rojas?**_

_**-No gracias, la verdad, es sobre otra cosa**_

_**-Qué?**_

_**-Como decirlo?, veras, yo te quiero mucho y Puff has sido tan lindo conmigo que te lo agradezco con el alma**_

_**-Pero ya te he dicho que..**_

_**-Carajo estoy hablando! (OMG)**_

_**-Eh..o..ok**_

_**-Lo siento, pero es mejor dejar de dar las vueltas y decirte lo que siento. Yo no te amo, en realidad quise darte una oportunidad pero no puedo verte más que un gran amigo al cual le debo mucho y que nunca olvidare.**_

_**-Orihime**_

_**-Enserio, te quiero mucho pero como hermano, y es mejor así, no quiero herirte, además hay muchos peces en el mar, tienes bastante que elegir**_

_**-Ya Orihime!**_

_**-Eto..Kitamura kun?**_

_Kitamura estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los puños apretados. "está enojado" pensó Orihime con tristeza. El chico empezó a temblar y de repente salto donde Orihime en medio del llanto, cosa que casi produjo un paro cardiaco en la princesa_

_**-Orihime no me dejes!, prometo ser un mejor hombre para ti, hare que tú te enamores de mi, dame más tiempo**_

_**-No amiguito, no te lastimes con esta mentira**_

_**-Noooooo, Orihime!, prometo dejar de tomarte fotos a escondidas y dejar de tener sueños pervertidos donde eres la protagonista! Voy a cambiar por ti!**_

_**-Eh?.. que tú qué?**_

_Orihime se le estaba acabando la paciencia, su plan de 5 pasos fallo por primera vez, la mayoría de chicos entendían, pero este se pasó de la raya, decirle que era la protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales y encima le había tomado fotos. Dios ese chico era un pervertido. _

_**-Orihime, no! No me dejes!- seguía llorando el pobre chico**_

_**-Oh dios, esto está feo- pensó Orihime- segundo plan, el de emergencia. Uno, dos y tres! TAT-SU-KI-CHAN!**_

_De la nada apareció Tatsuki, la chica pensaba que seguro era una jugarreta de Chiziru, pero al ver bien, se percato de la rara escena, bueno ni tanto, pero en sus años de vida, nunca había visto a un hombre llorar así, hasta Keigo tenía más dignidad que ese pobre._

_**-Tatsuki, ayúdame, no funciono el plan de los 5 pasos!**_

_**-Eh?, wau eso si es raro, pero como así?**_

_**-Ashh, no sé!, sácame de esto onegai! Tengo miedo T_T**_

_**-Okok**_

_Enseguida Tatsuki alejo a Kitamura kun de Orihime y le aplico una llave que lo hizo llorar mucho mas_

_**-Aléjate de Orihime pervertido! O te la veras con la poderosa Tatsuki!**_

_**-Ahhh, nooo, nunca!**_

_**-Aléjate!- he hizo más fuerte la llave**_

_**-Ah, okok, pero déjame, me estas rompiendo los huesos!**_

_Desde ese día, Orihime nunca supo de Kitamura kun_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La princesa rio ante aquel recuerdo, aunque su plan de 5 pasos no funciono, siempre tendría el segundo plan ahí, la poderosa Tatsuki. Pero, su problema principal seguía allí. Ningún hombre lograba robar su corazón, sería una mujer solitaria toda vida? O en verdad que era muy exigente. Ese pensamiento entristeció notoriamente a Orihime

**-Hey Orihime! Responde!**

**-Eh?.. ah!.. lo siento Tatsuki, me volé por un momento**

**-Un momento?, llevo llamándote hace 10 minutos y tu nada que me pones caso **

**-Mm, perdón Tatsuki, pero ya sabes mi problema de corta atención**

**-Ok, está bien, olvídalo, pero responde a mi pregunta. Enserio no te gusta nadie?**

**-No Tatsuki, ya te he dicho que se me hace muy difícil entregar mi corazón. Qué tal si me equivoco y no sé, salgo lastimada.**

**-Orihime, escúchame, si piensas así lo único que vas a logra es aislarte del amor. No te prometo que encuentres un príncipe azul, es más, apuesto a que no lo encuentras, pero en la vida tienes que aprender a equivocarte, o si no nunca aprenderás. Adema te estás perdiendo de un sentimiento muy bonito. No te garantizo que será una maravilla ya que en cualquier relación vas a sufrir, pero depende de ti que funcione. Ya sabes, el que no arriesga no gana**

**-Pero arriesgar el corazón es mucho para mí**

**-Para todos Orihime, pero para ser feliz, es necesario haber sufrido antes. Así que vamos Orihime, no tengas miedo!**

Orihime suspiro, Tatsuki tenía razón, pero no había una manera más segura de probar el verdadero amor?. Tatsuki fue testigo de sus noviazgos, en su mayoría cortos, y ella sabía que todos eran por pena o por curiosidad de Orihime. Además, Orihime debía aconsejar a sus amigas y para eso debía tener experiencia en el asunto, por eso accedió salir con algunos de sus pretendientes, pero dar su corazón?. ….No, nunca!

Orihime era la confidente de muchos, y si ella cometía algún error no sería capaz de dar la cara a los demás. Ya no confiarían en ella, ellos no tendrían en quien confiar. Y con este pensamiento Orihime se sintió peor. Desde cuando ella misma cogió esa cruz y decidió cargarla?, ahora no sabía si era una buena o mala persona. Quería ayudar, si, pero lo hacía a cambio de atención y admiración.

Orihime cerró sus ojos, ya no quería pensar en eso, mejor y traía a su mente a sus duendecillos azules. Aunque fuera raro, solo eso y sus inventos gastronómicos la relajaban. Tatsuki la observo, en verdad que Orihime, quisiera o no iba a sufrir. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, que ella, su mejor amiga, estaría para apoyarla.

Un viento frio recorrió sus espaldas, ya estaba anocheciendo y Orihime tenía que preparar la cena para su hermano. Aun no terminaban la tarea pero les faltaba poco, así que Orihime decidió regresar a su casa.

**-Bueno Tatsuki chan, me tengo que ir. Hoy le prometí a mi hermano hacer la cena**

**-Pobrecito-se dijo a sí misma la morena- mejor llámalo y dile que venga a mi casa a cenar**

**-No Tatsuki chan! Es que quiero esforzarme en hacer una rica cena para mi oniitan que de seguro ha de tener mucha hambre**

**-Mm, está bien Hime chan, pero no inventes nada si? Hazle algo normal**

**-Jejejeje, fresca, lo tengo todo bajo control. Confía en mí! Orihime Inoue ara la cena más rica que haya probado el hombre!**

**-Eso es lo que me preocupa (con una gotita en la cabeza)**

**-Bueno me voy, suerte con la tarea y hazla bien! tal vez y así logres que el profe de química te regale una de sus corbatas chistosas**

**-Jajaja, ojala, me gustaría el que tiene a Homero Simpson comiendo residuos nucleares xP**

**-Jajajajaja, pues suerte Tatsuki**

Después de despedirse, Orihime caminaba lentamente a su hogar, era pequeño, pero muy confortable y calientito.

Al llegar a la esquina se encontró con el mejor amigo de su hermano, un hombre alto, guapo, de ojos y cabellos color café. Orihime lo quería mucho, pero como otro hermano mas, ya que lo conocía desde que su hermano y ella se habían mudado a esa ciudad y solía ser su consejero en cuanto a deberes se refería, y ese hombre se llamaba Aizen Sosuke.

**-Buenas noches Hime chan, como así llegas tarde a casa?**

**-Hola Aizen! Es que estaba ayudando a Tatsuki en un deber de química**

**-Ah, segura? Es que te veo un poco triste**

Aizen al igual que Tatsuki y su hermano la conocían bien, además Aizen solía darle buenos consejos, así que decidió contarle lo que tenía en mente

**-Mm, no se me da cositas contarte**

**-Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa y en el trayecto me cuentas si?**

**-Está bien, lo que pasa en que Tatsuki me puso en un gran dilema, me dijo que no cerrara tanto mi corazón a los hombres, que si quiero conocer el amor de mi vida tengo que abrir mis horizontes y arriesgarme un poco más. Y no encerrarme en mis prejuicios.**

**-Mmm, ya veo**

**-Y que dices?**

**-Orihime, yo de ti no le haría caso**

**-Por qué?**

**-Es que una niña tan linda como tú no debe estar arriesgándose a dar su corazón a cualquier pendejo que aparezca**

**-Bueno, no, pero Tatsuki no se refería a eso**

**-Segura? Bueno en ese caso, mira bien que hay a tú alrededor y tal vez encuentres a alguien que te ame de verdad. Puede… estar más cerca de lo que crees**

Al escuchar eso Orihime se sintió incomoda, y vio como Aizen se acercaba lentamente a ella. No podría ser cierto, Aizen gustaba de ella?, pero él era mayor para ella por 8 años, además tenía novia. En si Orihime no entendía que pasaba hasta que sintió como este la abrazaba con mucho cariño.

**-Tu hermano y yo, nos pondremos muy celosos , así que no te aceleres, aun no queremos perderte**

**-Pero Aizen kun, no los voy a abandonar, solo quiero experimentar lo que es el amor. Eso no significa que los voy a olvidar**

**-Mmm, eso dices ahora, pero yo he vivido más que tu, y créeme que te vas a olvidar de mi y tu hermano, eso nos ropería el corazón**

**-No! No va a ser así, lo juro!**

**-Está bien princesa, te creo. Mira ya llegamos, será mejor que entres, hace un poco de frio**

**-Mm, gracias Aizen, y tendré en mente lo que me dijiste, que tengas buenas noche, Sayonara**

**-Tu igual princesa, buenas noches. Ahh, y dile a tu hermano que mas noche lo llamo. Sayonara.**

…**····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…····…···**

Aizen, a paso lento, dejo e domicilio de la chica. En verdad que estaba enojado con esa Tatsuki. Meterle esas ideas tan "hormonales" a su princesa. Nunca dejaría que alguien se le acercara a Orihime y que se adueñara de su corazón. Orihime esa suya y punto. Y con ese pensamiento una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Gracias a Dios había influido a tiempo en Orihime para su beneficio, no se preocuparía demasiado.

Al cruzar a la otra vereda, vio a su grupo de amigos riéndose a carcajadas. Seguramente Renji había hecho alguna tontera o metido la pata en alguna situación. Ahí estaban Renji, Grimmjow, Hirako, Ishida, Sado y dos personas más, los cuales odiaban y no soportaba en lo más mínimo. Antes de cruzar los observo detenidamente.

El primero era Ulquiorra Ciffer, de 18 años, blanco como la nieve, y poseedor de unos ojos verdes. A diferencia de los demás este no reía, solo los miraba extrañado. Era muy frio e inteligente, al igual que él… Pero cual era la razón de que lo odiara tanto?. Pues era simple la respuesta, ese tal Ulquiorra era el que más simpatizaba con su princesa Orihime. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero Ulquiorra y Orihime era los mejores amigos. Se suponía que solo él y Sora eran los únicos que podían tener una relación estrecha e irrompible con la chica, pero al parecer ese chico serio había logrado un lugar en el corazón de su princesa, claro que Orihime lo consideraba un amigo especial, pero por cuánto tiempo?. Era difícil saber las verdaderas intensiones del oji verde y capaz quería que Orihime fuera su enamorada y sin que se diera cuenta su amistad de amigos se convertirá en una relación de novios. Ese pensamiento molesto a Aizen en gran magnitud. Él no iba a permitir que ese emo avanzara más con Orihime.

Dirigió otra vez su mirada café hacia el otro chico que le molestaba tanto también. Su nombre: Kurosaki Ichigo alias "la Fresita" o "la zanahoria". Lo llamaban así por su color de cabello que era igual al de Orihime con la diferencia de que era más claro. De veinte años, era alto y de un cuerpo bien formando. Aizen no le veía nada bueno, pero muchas de las chicas que conocía sabían de la existencia del peli naranjo. Ichigo, al igual que Ulquiorra, no estaba compartiendo las risas de los demás, se encontraba viendo, con el seño fruncido, la pantalla de su celular. Parecía cansado y estresado, parecía que algo lo andaba molestando, además que varias veces habían soltado unos cuantos suspiros de frustración.

**-Io! Fresita, que te pasa? No te divierte el monologo del mandril?**

**-A quien llamas fresita, gatita en celo? (refiriéndose a Grimmjow) **

**-Jajaja, se ve que andas de mal humor, otra adolescente hormonalmente alterada por ti?**

**-Déjalo Grimmjow- hablo Renji – no ves que está aprendiendo a seguir mis pasos?**

**-Eh?, no mientas mandril. Desde cuando he querido transformarme en un Power Ranger como tú?**

**-Power Ranger? - musitaron todos los presentes**

**-Claro!, Renji es un Power Ranger porque se revuelca con cualquier monstruo! **

**-Jajajajaja, si oye, este Renji si que tiene malos gustos.**

**-Cállense!, uno que se preocupa por ti Fresita y vienes con este insulto!**

**-Tú fuiste quien primero molesto junto con la gatita en celo.**

**-Ya cálmense! – hablo Ishida- dinos Kurosaki, que te tiene así?**

**-Ahh, es esta chama de Senna, está muy intensa, mira! Me ha mandado 50 mensajes en 5 minutos! Esta loca!**

**-Ya sabía yo que tu humor se debía a Senna intensidad- dijo Hirako- pero tú mismo tienes la culpa por haberle hecho caso**

**-Ya sé!, es que estaba aburrido y pues apareció y me coqueteo y ya!**

**-Si que eres un imbécil Kurosaki! Siempre atrás de las chicas tontas y fáciles**

Aizen, que aun observaba la situación, estuvo de acuerdo con Ishida. Ichigo era un imbécil. Es verdad que nunca tuvo problemas con el peli naranja, pero no podía evitar sentir desprecio por aquel chico tan diferente a él. Además daba gracias a Dios de que Orihime nunca se fijo en la fresita. Pero Ichigo, conociéndole, era capaz de fijar su mirada en su princesa y tratar de corromperla, pero claro está que Orihime no era tonta y mucho menos fácil, así que eso no le preocupaba.

**-De que te sorprendes Uryu? – hablo Renji – esas son del estilo de ichigo Jajaja**

**-Es mentira, solo hago tiempo, hasta encontrar una buena chica.**

**-Y según tu?- pregunto Grimmjow- Cómo debe ser una buena chica?**

Ichigo se puso a pensar seriamente.¿ Como quería que fuera la mujer de su vida?.

**-Bueno pues de entrada tiene que ser bonita, además de dulce y tierna, inteligente también, alguien que sepa escucharme y ayudarme en mis momentos difíciles, que me acepte tal y como soy y también que sea cariñosa**

**-No crees que es demasiado pedir fresita?, además con tu reputación de perro, difícil veo que una princesa así te haga caso- dijo Renji**

**-No, más difícil veo que encuentres una chica así **

**-Claro que existe alguien así ciegos, y además vive por estos lares – exclamo Hirako**

**-Eh? Pues quien es para ver si la conquisto – se burlo Grimmjow**

**-Inoue Orihime señores, la dulce hermana de Sora Inoue, pero lastima decirles que la vi primero bola de pendejos!**

**-A pesar de eso no creo que Inoue san te haga caso Hirako – dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes**

**-No solo eso, me encargare que ni siquiera sepa de su existencia**

Todos al escuchar lo último, voltearon y vieron como Aizen se acercaba levemente enojado. Además, no se habían percatado, pero Ulquiorra se encontraba con los puños apretados mirando a Aizen con enojo y ¿aprobación? A Ulquiorra igualmente le había fastidiado el comentario de Hirako y por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Aizen. Nunca dejaría que ese montón de vagos se acercaran a Orihime, especialmente el ignorante de Kurosaki. Claro ellos eran sus amigos y por eso mismo los quería fuera de la vida de la pelinaranja, porque los conocía perfectamente

**-Que egoísta eres Aizen, pero no me sorprende de ti**

**-Cierra esa boca Kurosaki, si yo quisiera te dijera todas las cosas que están mal en ti, empezando por tu cerebro, y Ulquiorra parece estar de acuerdo conmigo, verdad?**

**-Mmm, por única vez estoy contigo**

**-Valla, se ve que Inoue es muy importante para ustedes dos como para que hayan acordado en algo. Pero para que sepan conozco a Inoue desde hace mucho tiempo, lo malo es que no he tenido tiempo como para volvernos a ver.**

**-De donde la conoces Kurosaki? – dijo con voz tranquila y fría Ulquiorra**

**-íbamos a la misma escuela, yo era su sempai favorito. Además Sora y mi padre eran buenos amigos. Así que, ya que la mencionan, me dieron ganas de volverla a ver, y recordar viejos tiempos en los que yo era su príncipe azul.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Aizen tanto como Ulquiorra fruncieron el ceño notoriamente al escuchar el comentario del pelinaranja y al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Ellos no lo permitirían, Orihime no caería en su trampa.

Todos se pusieron incómodos ante la situación. Ellos conocían a Ichigo, y lo que recién había dicho era como una leve advertencia de que ya había escogido su nueva presa, y al final haciendo cuentas, él la había visto primero y su curiosidad por ver en lo que se había convertido su amiga de la infancia lo había inundado. Además le sorprendía que Aizen y Ulquiorra estuvieran muy pendientes de la princesa, era sumamente raro saber que alguno de los dos estuviera interesado por alguien, hasta la fecha pensó que Ulquiorra era del bando contrario por lo que utilizaba delineador.

Aizen mando una mirada mortal a Ichigo, el cual no pasó por desapercibido, acto seguido lanzo un suspiro, se giro y a paso lento se dirigió para su casa. No estaba de humor para niñerías, peor para escuchar las intensiones de esa zanahoria. Ichigo había lanzado su grito de guerra, y él, Aizen Sosuke, le respondería de igual forma.

Ulquiorra hizo lo mismo, ya estaba cansado, musito un simple "ahí nos vemos" y desapareció. Dejando a los demás con la expectativa

**-uf, nunca pensé en ver fastidio en la cara de ese emo y del vejete, si que los molestaste Ichigo**

**-no los entiendo, solo les dije que iba a visitar a mi vieja amiga, no tiene nada de malo**

**-lo malo son tus intenciones Kurosaki, te conocemos bien y sabemos que planeas, pero conozco a Inoue san y te aseguro que no caerá ante ti.**

**-Más bien creo que será al revés, Ichigo será quien se arrastre por el cariño de la princesa Jajaja – se burlo Renji junto a Grimmjow**

**-Ya dejen de tomar, ya están hablando incoherencias! Y me despido, mañana tengo que lidiar con Senna intensidad**

**-Uuu, suerte ichigo!, cuidado y se despierte la fiera jajaja**

**-Como digan, ahí se ven montón de vagos.**

Ichigo se despidió finalmente y caminaba rápidamente a su casa, de seguro su padre lo recibiría de una forma "cariñosa". En su trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en Orihime, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de ella, y si era como Hirako decía, pues habría encontrado a la mujer ideal. Pero qué va!, de seguro y ese rubio oxigenado estaba exagerando.

Llego a su casa y subiendo entro por su ventana para evitar a su loco padre, se cambio y se acostó, no sin antes sonreír ante el recuerdo de una niña de cabello anaranjado corto que corría hacia él. Aun recordaba las palabras dichas

**-Kurosaki kun! Quieres ser mi príncipe azul?**

Y con este recuerdo se entrego al sueño

Hola de nuevo!

bueno primero espero que les haya gustado, y ya tengo claro de cómo va a ser esta historia, y Puff mínimo 10 capítulos ha de tener este fanfic, ósea VA DE LARGO!, xD.

Y claro a habrá veces que querrán golpear a Aizen y mucho mas a Ichigo, como yo xP

El próximo capítulo habrá muchas sorpresas, en este quería explicar sobre la vida de Orihime y un poco de Ichigo, prometo que en los otros capítulos habrá full Ichihime! Y aventuras por parte de los dos, y no voy a hacer que Orihime Llore mucho, lo prometo!

Así que amigos, amigas espero sus reviews! Estoy abierta a comentarios y sugerencias

Que el Ichihime los acompaña siempre

MUA!


	2. Un Buen Mal Día

**Konichiwa a todos!**

Pues bueno, aquí les traigo el cap. 2 de mi historia! QUE ALEGRIA T_T

**Lorettho:** gracias por tu review!, me sentí muy feliz de que te haya gustado! Espero y que este new capítulo te guste! n_n

**Usio Amamiya:** jajaja a mí también me dio risa que Ichigo pensara que Ulquiorra era de nuestro bando… no sé.. tal vez sea así.. jajaja xP

Además no se engañen, Aizen es un maldito!.. eso si muy lindo, hay que aceptarlo, pero él no quiere proteger a Orihime, él la tarta como si fuera de su propiedad (cual macho en celo de la edad antigua)

ADEMAS! Dedico este capítulo a mi hemosha Oneesan! Vanessita! que ya va a cumplir sus 18 años! Te Quiero full! Gracias x todo Vanessita! Que cumplas muchos más! Y .. te estás poniendo buenota! Jeje kacho! mua

Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino de Tite Kubo

**UN BUEN MAL DIA**

Orihime se encontraba caminando hacia el instituto, hoy se encontraba sumamente feliz y tarareaba una canción. Era un lindo día, el sol brillaba con intensidad y podía sentir como el aire puro llenaba sus pulmones, además hoy se sentía con muchas energías, se había levantado temprano, se arreglo como nunca y se sentía muy bonita (claro que todos los días se veía muy bien) pero por alguna razón sentía que ese día era especial, lo sentía en su corazón. Y ella era muy creyente sobre el sexto sentido que tenían las mujeres y sabia que hoy seria sensacional

**-ahh!, que fresco esta todo-**dijo para sí misma mientras caminaba dando pequeños saltos** – adoro que los días sean así n_n**

Orihime era muy distraída, y en extremo soñadora, tanto que muchas veces se olvidaba por donde iba, hasta en una ocasión se había perdido. Y en este caso no ponía atención en la dirección en la que iban sus pies. Estaba tan feliz, que no se percato que una gran piedra se encontraba en medio del camino.

Todo pasó lentamente ante los ojos de Orihime, ella no supo como de estar caminando alegremente paso a estar suspendida en el aire gracias a unos brazos que la rodeaban. Ella al sentir que tropezó, solo atino a gritar, cerrar los ojos y esperar el dolor del impacto, pero nada ocurrió. Curiosa por saber que ocurrió abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio un par de ojos que la miraban cálidamente.

Oh si, hoy sería un gran día, mejor dicho….un gran año

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo caminaba con algo de sueño, eran las 6:30 am y sentía mucho frio, si que odiaba madrugar! Sentía que el día estaba horrible, y no tenía ánimos para nada. Ichigo no notaba que hacia un sol brillante ni que las aves cantaban alegremente, solo lograba pensar en que tenía que ir a ver a Senna y hablar con ella antes de que entrara a clases. Quería terminar con todo de una vez e ir más tranquilo a la universidad. Senna ya lo tenía cansado, en verdad que era intensa y de muy poco orgullo. Había hecho de todo para que lo dejara en paz, desde romper con ella como 5 veces, hasta ponerle los cuernos con propósito de que se enterara, ….pero Dios! Si que esa mujer era necia! Ichigo dio un gran suspiro, tal vez y debería irse del país, cambiar de teléfono, operarse la cara, cambiarse el nombre, todo con tal de que no lo lograra encontrar.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, era un mal día, pero no quería empeorarlos con ideas ilógicas y pensamientos pesimistas.

Y recordó el sueño que tuvo anoche, soñó que estaba jugando con su amiga de infancia y que esta le había pedido que fuera su príncipe azul. Sintió como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al recordar aquello, realmente aquella niña era muy tierna y linda, y la curiosidad se apodero de él nuevamente.

Las palabras de Hirako, las advertencias de Ishida y los celos de Aizen, hicieron que su interés despertara enormemente. Pero si sus cuentas estaban bien, Orihime tendría la misma edad que Senna y tal vez eran amigas ya que por boca de Renji (el vocero oficial de la manzana) se había enterado que Orihime asistía al mismo instituto. Esto nuevamente amargo a ichigo y su ceño se marco mucho más, de seguro Orihime sabia de su fama y que por lealtad a Senna trataría de no acercársele e ignorarlo por completo, a menos que sea de esas niñas malas que no le importaba meterse con el ex novio hasta novio de una de sus compañeras, e ichigo rio ante ese pensamiento.

Un sonido peculiar lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, era la voz de una chica que tarareaba una canción un poco infantil. Miro hacia ese sonido y sintió como su corazón e detuvo. Hacia él caminaba una hermosa chica de largo y anaranjado cabello, era un poco más bajita que él, tenía la piel blanca y con solo mirarla sabía que un simple roce con su piel, sería la más suave y dulce caricia que podría recibir. Además, tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado el cual se movía con mucha gracia.

–"_**como una princesa"-**_ pensó Ichigo. Era dulce a simple vista, en su rostro brillaba una cálida sonrisa que era interrumpida por cada tarareo de esa canción infantil. Ichigo sonrió para sí mismo, sintió que de repente había salido el sol y su corazón empezó a latir velozmente, ella era la perfección, tierna y dulce como una niña, sensual y bella como una mujer.

De repente salió de su trance al escuchar como la chica emitió un grito y lentamente caía al piso. Rápidamente corrió hacia ella y logro cogerla antes del impacto. Como él pensó su piel era extremadamente suave, además era liviana y unas grandes ganas de protegerla llenaron su ser. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados a causa de la impresión, pero al abrirlos Ichigo quedo aun mas impresionado, aquella chica tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto, estos eran grises y grandes y decorados con unas largas pestañas negras bien rizadas. Se dio cuenta que ella también lo había quedado viendo y que sus mejillas habían tomado un color rojo haciéndola lucir mucho más hermosa.

**-Eto.. disculpe, me puede soltar?-**ichigo volvió de su trance, no supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, incluso no quería que ese momento terminara

-**eh? ..s..si claro-**ichigo se sentía como un idiota, nunca le había pasado algo así. Se supone que él provocaba ese tipo de vergüenza a las chicas, no ellas a él. Lentamente la soltó y se separo de ella. Vio como la chica recuperaba el equilibrio y acto seguido se inclinaba hacia él dándole las gracias.

**-mm.. perdón por.. haberlo molestado y pues… gracias por evitar mi caída –** Orihime aun estaba roja y apenada por lo sucedido, pero a pesar de eso una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro como una forma más de agradecimiento. Aquel chico en verdad que la había perturbado y tenía unas terribles ganas de correr lejos de él pero no quería ser descortés.

Noto que el chico se había quedado mudo, viéndola fijamente, de la cabeza a los pies. Si fuera otro hombre de seguro que lo habría pateado en su parte noble y denunciado a la policía pero no quería hacerlo, sus ojos no la veían maliciosamente. Estos eran cálidos y de un color café único. Podía quedarse horas admirándole pero tenía que ir al colegió

-**Si al colegio, el colegio, EL COLEGIO!-**Abrió sus ojos de ser en par al pensar en esto último

**-Por Kami sama qué hora es?-**saco de su bolso su celular y se dio cuenta que faltaba 5 minutos para que emperezara clases y recién estaba a medio camino!- **voy a llegar tarde! Y tengo prueba de química-** rápidamente paso de largo a lado de Ichigo y a lo lejos le dio las gracias nuevamente y se despidió con la mano.

Ichigo aun seguía en trance, y al verla ya a 10 metros de él lo único que pudo decirle fue "adiós"

– **Dios que estúpido que soy!- **se dijo a si mismo cogiéndose los cabellos**- de ley me he de ver visto como un retardado mental T_T-** el pelinaranja no sabía que había pasado en sí, nunca le había ocurrido algo igual con otra persona, aun sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón aun latía a paso acelerado… Joder! hace tiempo que no se sentía así.

Ichigo dio un suspiro y vio la dirección en la que se marcho la oji gris, ahora que pensaba con claridad, recordó que aquella chica tenía el mismo uniforme del colegio de Senna, aunque a la pelinaranja le quedaba mucho mejor y le dio mucho pesar imaginarse que era una de sus amigas ya que Senna tenía bastantes que lo vigilaban continuamente. Ahora que lo recordaba se suponía que tenía que ir a verla pero ya era tarde y solo tenía ganas de sentarse en el pasto y pensar en la linda señorita que acababa de…. Conocer? ….Si ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ella no sabía el suyo

**-que tontera.. bravo ichigo!-**se dijo**-eres un tonto por haberte quedado como mudo y ni siquiera preguntarle el nombre, pero nos volveremos a ver, de eso estoy seguro**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Orihime corría a gran velocidad, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su aula, al abrir la puerta vio que el profesor no había llegado y dio un largo suspiro de cansancio

**- Ahhhh, gracias a Dios llegue a tiempo, un minuto más y me quedaba afuera- **entro respirando rápidamente tratando de inhalar todo el aire posible para establecer su estado. Vio como Tatsuki estaba atenta a su cuaderno, seguramente muy preocupada por la prueba, tanto que ni siquiera se percato de su llegada.

Paso alado de ella sin molestarla, pero ni bien se sentó, Tatsuki se giro y la vio fijamente como que analizándola. Orihime se sintió incomoda y decidió preguntarle el porqué de su mirada fija

**-eto….Tatsuki que pasa?- **

**-que paso?**

**-A que te refieres?, no ha pasado nada**

**-Ah sí? Entonces porque llegas tarde y estas con la cara roja?**

**-puf Tatsuki, una larga historia, en el receso te cuento vale?**

**-noooo, me lo cuentas ahorita o si no -** antes de continuar con su amenaza, a los oídos de Tatsuki llego un sonido que significaba una sola cosa, su peor pesadilla

**-buenos días chicas feas, hijas de Harry Putter, listas para la prueba?-** Tatsuki se volvió hacia Orihime para avisarle con la mirada que su conversación seria postergada y también que la ayudara en esta pesadilla. Orihime entendió perfectamente la mirada de Tatsuki y solo atino a asentir la cabeza

**-Suerte Tatsuki chan! **

Orihime recibió en sus manos la dichosa hoja de evaluación y por más que leía y leía no lograba concentrarse

**- Haber Orihime esto es fácil, concéntrate-**se decía a sí misma- **mm.. haber aquí está el primer problema. Una solución acuosa de concentración al 15% de soluto provisto de un color naranjo.. naranjo… naranjo-** Orihime se voló nuevamente. Recordaba al chico peli naranjo que había evitado que se callera-_**era tan lindo**_- pensó Orihime, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía que resolver esa prueba- **wa Orihime concéntrate de una buena vez, mejor y voy a la segunda-**la chica fijo su mirada a la segunda pregunta pero después de analizarlo muchas veces no lo lograba, no podía dejar invocar a su mente todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, Orihime empezó a llorar mentalmente-**Dios, voy a perder el año y todo por culpa de esa zanahoria!-**

Tatsuki a lo lejos pudo observar como Orihime se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza y se le hizo muy raro, así que escribió un mensaje en su borrador y se lo mando a Orihime, la cual se percato de inmediato, cogió el pequeño borrador y leyó_**- Qué pasa Orihime?, te sientes mal?-**_ Orihime se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy evidente, y lo peor es que hizo preocupar a su amiga la que debería estar resolviendo su prueba y no preocupándose por ella. Acto seguido volteo su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa indicando que todo estaba bien.

Orihime volvió a su prueba y decidió poner énfasis y leyó el tercer problema

**- Haber****, La citrina es otra forma de cuarzo que generalmente es de color ámbar y pesa alrededor de 10kg. Cuanto equivale su peso en g y mg?-**Orihime sabía que eso era sencillo, pero solo podía centrarse en la palabra ámbar, el mismo color de aquellos ojos que pudo admirar esa mañana. La oji gris dio un gran suspiro y empezó a dibujar al muchacho en su hoja

**-mmm… Creo que su ceño era algo fruncido.. haber..- jeje me quedo igual!-** Orihime vio su trabajo terminado debajo de la pregunta que debía haber resuelto y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco de nuevo. Otra vez se había distraído tontamente y unas ganas de arrancarse los cabellos inundaban su ser. Se sintió frustrada, cansada, estresada, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía sumamente feliz. Tantos sentimientos y emociones la tenían al tope, en cualquier momento desmayaría. Cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse, lo cual no funciono y para su mala suerte le empezó a doler la cabeza.

El profesor se dio cuenta de la situación de Orihime y se sintió preocupado. La princesa (como era conocida por todos) se encontraba con las mejillas muy rojas, parecía que estaba muy enferma y que su prueba en verdad que estaba difícil para que ella se pusiera así. Si fuera esa la razón los demás estarían ya desmayados, ya que Orihime era buena en su materia. Se acerco lentamente a la oji gris y vio que esta maldecía una y otra vez a un dibujo de un muchacho que estaba en su prueba

**-Eto.. Srta. Inoue, está bien?-** Orihime solo atino a alzar la vista hacia su profesor, él cual se sorprendió al ver que su cara estaba mucho mas roja y que leves lagrimas caían de sus ojos grises llenos de enojo. Se notada que la chica estaba mal e intentaba inútilmente cubrir con su calculadora el dibujo del muchacho rodeado de zanahorias.

**-eto..Quieres ir a enfermería?- **

**- y la prueba sensei?-** pregunto la peli naranja, pero era lo mejor dejarlo ahí, no iba a logar mucho después de todo, pero igual quería saber que tenía que hacer para enmendar esa mala nota.

– **No te preocupes Hime chan, otro día la das. Te lo debo por ser una buena alumna, así que mejor anda a la enfermería y descansa un poco, vale?- **Orihime solo pudo asentir con agradecimiento y se levanto dejando a la vista sus dibujos en la prueba

**- mmm, con que este es el desgraciado que te tiene así, verdad?-**comento divertido el sensei mientras cogía con sus manos la hoja. Él creía que Orihime no podía ponerse más roja, pero se dio cuenta de su equivocación, cuando vio que esta se ponía como un tomate y ante esto solo se echo a reír más.

Orihime solo atino a salir, entre caminando y corriendo, hacia la salida. Sentía arder sus mejillas como nunca y no entendía como alguien así, tan solo con verlo, podía producir esas sensaciones tan intensas. Se supone que ese iba a ser un buen día, pero hasta ese momento era el peor.. o no?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tatsuki, después de la escena de Orihime, iba corriendo hacia la enfermería. Desde esa mañana que su amiga estaba actuando extraño y era sumamente raro que colapsara en una prueba. De seguro algo estaba perturbándola, y sea lo que sea lo iba a erradicar.

Llego a la enfermería y vio que Orihime se encontraba recostada en una de las camas observando hacia afuera a través de la ventana. Aun tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada cansada y de sus labios salió un largo suspiro. Tatsuki se acerco lentamente y sentó al lado de la peli naranja.

–**Ahora si me cuentas que te pasa? Estas muy rara Orihime y pues yo estoy segura que es por algo que paso esta mañana, verdad?**

Orihime, al escucharla, ratificó su idea de que Tatsuki la conocía perfectamente, tal vez y le dijera que rayos era lo que le pasaba, porque ella, Orihime Inoue, no entendía porque actuaba de esa manera. Por un rato se quedo en silencio, y aun no dirigía su mirada a Tatsuki, quería admirar un poco más la vista de afuera y tratar de olvidar los ojos de aquel muchacho, tan lindos, tan cálidos, tan…. Conocidos? Ahora que lo pensaba, había algo en él que se le hacía familiar, será que lo conocía de otros lares?

**-Y?-** pregunto Tatsuki ya harta de su silencio, me lo vas a contar?- Orihime voltio su mirada y Tatsuki trato de leer sus ojos, pensaba encontrar tristeza o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que vio fue un brillo especial que crecía a cada momento

**-Es una historia extraña y muy tonta la verdad, no quiero molestarte-**le decía muy apenada

**-Después de escuchar tu historia sobre esos duendecillos azules, no creo que me puedas contar algo más extraño**-le dijo entre seria y divertida, en realidad, con una amiga como Orihime, se esperaba cualquier cosa, porque ella era así**.**

**-Dale, cuéntame lo que te paso-**

**- Pues esta mañana venia toda alegre a clases y .. ya sabes lo despistada que soy, y pues termine tropezando con una piedra…. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero..nunca llego. Alguien me había salvado. – **Tatsuki la observaba detenidamente, los ojos de Orihime veían hacia el vacio como queriendo revivir cada momento

- **Y pues..al.. al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era un chico el que había evitado mi caída y no se pero, sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Él tenía unos ojos color ámbar, muy cálidos, que me miraban de una forma extraña, pero no me molestaba en absoluto, es más, me gustaba su mirada…pero.. luego se porto de una manera muy extraña, como que incomodado, y pues me di cuenta que ya era tarde y me vine corriendo hacia acá… tú crees..tú crees que lo he fastidiado?**

Tatsuki la quedo viendo fijamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en verdad que no se lo esperaba, su amiga, Orihime, por fin gustaba de alguien. Pero al rato alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza, estaba sacando conclusiones muy anticipadas… aun así decidió preguntárselo para sacarse la duda.

**-eto.. Orihime, tu no crees en el amor a primera vista, verdad?-** Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos. Ella? enamorada a primera vista?, claro que tenía mucha imaginación y soñaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero pensar en eso era demasiado para ella. Simplemente se le hizo simpático y apreciable el peli naranja, pero… amor? No, todo menos eso. Además las apariencias engañan y tal vez él era un psicópata en busca de adolecentes para darles dulces y luego violarlas!

**-NOOO-** chillo Orihime ante tal pensamiento asustando a Tatsuki en el acto. Ok, su imaginación fue demasiado lejos, pero todo podría pasar verdad?…hasta.. el amor a primera vista?. Pero aunque así fuera la oji gris no concebía la idea de andar detrás de alguien mendigando por besos y carias, eso no era lo suyo y nunca lo seria.

**-O-RI-HI-ME-CHAN!-** Tatsuki y Orihime voltearon para ver quién era y se encontraron con una Chiziru feliz saltando hacia Orihime. Rápidamente Tatsuki alzo su puño evitando que la loca cumpliera con su objetivo- **waa! T_T que mala eres Tatsuki! Solo quería dar a Orihime una prueba de mi cariño-** le dijo Chizuru entre lágrimas

**- Cállate, que lo único que querías era demostrar los pervertida que eres!-**le grito Tatsuki con el puño alzado

Orihime solo veía la escena divertida, realmente que esas dos eran como el agua y el aceite, pero al fondo, pero muy al fondo se apreciaban. De repente vio como dos chicas más entraban a la enfermería. La una chica era bastante bajita, de pelo corto y lacio y provista de unos hermosos y grandes ojos violetas. Era delgada y de una voz bastante prominente. La segunda era un poco más alta, tenía el pelo largo y rizado y sus ojos eran de color café, los cuales eran cubiertos por un par de gafas

Sus nombres?... Rukia y Kazumi, que al igual que Tatsuki, venían cansadas por haber corrido hasta donde ella, se les notaba por la cara roja y por su respiración entrecortada. Ambas eran personas fuertes en todos los sentidos y muy inteligentes y, además de eso, querían mucho a Orihime, como si fuera su propia hermana

**- Orihime chan! Estas bien?-** pregunto Kazumi con mucha preocupación

– **No se preocupen, ya está mejor desde que me vio-** dijo Chizuru con un tono de superioridad lo cual hizo que Rukia le diera una patada en la cara

**- Ya vas!, mejor ándate que estas perturbando Orihime-** le espeto toda enojada, en verdad que Chizuru podía ser un verdadero fastidio. Kazumi se acerco a la cama y sentó alado de la oji gris y noto que Orihime estaba extraña. Sus mejillas andaban mas rojas de lo costumbre y en sus ojos había un brillo especial.

**-Orihime, dime.. cuál es el nombre del chico?**- soltó de una Kazumi sorprendiendo tanto a Orihime como a las demás

–**eh? ..de qué.. es..estas. hablando Kazumi chan.. y..yo no te en..entiendo-** tartamudeo la peli naranja, en verdad sí que era mala para mentir, pero esa pregunta le hizo pensar en que nunca le había preguntado el nombre al muchacho y se sintió peor- _**Ahh, sí que soy una tonta y encima mas mal educada-**_ pensó Orihime-

**-Vamos Orihime, cuéntales, soy nuestras amigas, además no es nada grave-** le dijo Tatsuki viéndola a los ojos **– fresca, tu tranquila.**

Orihime dio un suspiro, y les conto a todas lo que había pasado esa mañana, cada detalle, cada cosa y el brillo en sus ojos aumento mucho mas al describir a su salvador. Se le hacía vergonzoso e incluso tonto ponerse así por un momento tan simple como ese, pero no lo podía evitar. Las demás la escuchaban con toda la atención del mundo y habían llegado a la misma conclusión que Tatsuki, pero tenían sus dudas ya que ellas conocían a Orihime y ella pues… solía admirarse por las cosas sencillas y momentos sin importancia. Orihime tenía la virtud, y al mismo tiempo defecto, de ver el lado positivo de las cosas… excepto! de las cosas positivas en las relaciones sentimentales, entiéndase los noviazgos, ya que Orihime podría tener millares de amigos, pero de ahí a tener un novio era algo que a la chica no le agradaba del todo. Siempre intentaba darse la oportunidad, pero nunca funcionaba. Y lo raro de todo esto, y que hacía dudar a sus amigas, puesto que Orihime nunca, pero nunca, mostro ese brillo en sus ojos al momento de hablar de algún novio, amigo o chico que haya conocido o visto en su vida.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, intentando dar un significado a todo eso, hasta que la voz de Chizuru resonó en la estancia

**-Era un violador-** anuncio con total seguridad. Chizuru, a diferencia de Orihime, era muy buena para mentir y pues al escuchar la historia de Orihime se sintió amenazada, así que.. ¿Por qué no decirle una piadosa mentira?, a la final la pelinaranja se lo iba a agradecer , así que continúo con su invento

- **Pues esta mañana escuche por las noticias que había un joven de las mismas características que…. suele poner piedras a sus víctimas y las salva… si.. eso y que… así escoge a su victimas, entonces Orihime, si lo vuelves a ver ni se te acurra acercártele! No queremos que hagan daño a nuestra princesa!-** dijo Chizuru derramando unas lagrimas de cocodrilo mientras que Tatsuki la veía con duda (¬_¬)

**-mmm.. yo también escuche algo de eso esta mañana- **dijo de repente Kazumi impresionando a Tatsuki- **pero la verdad no puse atención, pero me imagino que es lo que dijo Chizuru, Orihime será mejor que te cuides! –** Rukia no sabía que pensar, tal vez todo era una mentira de Chizuru, conociéndola, pero si Kazumi decía lo correcto, Orihime estaría en serios problemas!

**- En ese caso Hime chan, desde hoy nos pondremos a practicar tu defensa personal!-** dijo Kazumi alzando su dedo pulgar en modo de apoyo

**-Miren, no saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo, vale?-** hablo Tatsuki, masajeándose las sienes- **pero como dicen que es mejor prevenir que lamentar, pues, por estos días hemos de acompañar a Orihime hasta su casa y nos turnaremos para dormir allá, que les parece?-** pregunto Tatsuki

**OK!-** gritaron todas tres amigas. Orihime por su parte se sintió de lo peor. Tal vez y ese muchacho era un aprovechado de lo peor, y ella, con lo inocente que era, cayó en su trampa enseguida. Pero… en verdad eran así las cosas?.. sus ojos eran muy cálidos y hermosos. No indicaban ningún indicio de maldad o perversión, pero como pensó antes las apariencias engañan y Chizuru tenía razón. Así que acepto igualmente la idea de Tatsuki.

Toco el timbre de regreso a clases y como Orihime ya se sentía bien, decidió regresar con sus compañeras y pues en a otra hora resolver todo lo acontecido en química y que su sensei no mostrara a nadie sus pequeños garabatos en la hoja.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo se encontraba igual o en peores condiciones que Orihime, aun seguía embobado por lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Si se le preguntaba algo solo respondía con una "¿ah?" y si quería decir algo, pues inútilmente lo intentaba, ya que no lograba procesar las palabras. Solo se le venía la mente la misma imagen. De la pelinaranja corriendo hacia el tarareando esa canción y sus hermosos ojos grises.

Aun sentía entre sus dedos la delicada piel de la chica, aun podía percibir su aroma en el aire y aun podía escuchar su melodiosa voz. Ichigo pensaba que tal vez fue una revelación divina, un ángel en otras palabras.

El pelinaraja estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que su profesora de anatomía lo estaba llamando para que contestara su pregunta

**-eh! Sr. Kurosaki!-** le espeto muy enojada su sensei. A veces que ese chico sí que le sacaba canas verdes.

**-Eh?.. m.. me dijo algo sensei-** cuestiono ichigo haciendo que la rabia aumentara en la profesora, la cual solo atino a coger un borrador y lazárselo a la cara, teniendo éxito al final

**-Auchh!, que le pasa vieja loca!, ya sé que tiene 45 años y no se ha casado y encima mas vive con su mama, pero ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME TRATE ASI!** –puf, "golpe bajo" fue lo que pensaron sus compañeros y todos vieron horrorizados como su sensei se ponía roja, para pasar a verde y después morada. No sabían si se estaba asfixiando o estaba reteniendo aire para el enorme grito que iba a pegar.

-**Te me largas de la clase Kurosaki! Y yo misma me encargare de que nunca te gradúes en la carrera de medicina****!-** todos por el tremendo grito terminaron despeinados y sordos, no sabían de esa capacidad de su sensei, bien podría dejar de ser profesora en la universidad para entrar de lleno a ser superhéroe o trabajar con los cuatro fantástico y ser superchicagrito (WTF!)

Todos esperaban ver salir al pelinaranja dando grandes zancadas, maldiciendo y con su ceño más fruncido de lo normal… pero.. nada paso.

**-cri, cri, cri-** era el sonido de un grillo, pero luego hasta el grillo dejo de sonar haciendo más intenso el momento.

Extrañados, voltearon sus caras para encontrarse algo fuera de lo normal. Ichigo se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, con la vista en el techo y con una sonrisa de lado.. pero lo más raro fue que un largo suspiro salía de sus labios.

Ichigo no se había percatado de todo el griterío que recién se había dado, ni siquiera había escuchado la grave amenaza de su sensei. El chico ENSERIO que andaba en las nubes.

**-eh?-** exclamo Ichigo cuando salió de su trance, gracias a que una paloma se estrello con la ventana y se dio cuenta de las intensas miradas de extrañez, por parte de sus compañeros y profesora, hacia él. No se había percatado que habían pasado 15 minutos de la clase y tampoco que ya tenía la materia de anatomía perdida. Solo recordaba que le había gritado a la maestra y que de repente vio el reloj gris que colgaba de la pared, lo cual hizo que a su mente llegara la imagen de la pelinaranja y sus hermosos ojos grises.

Ya cansado y avergonzado de ser tan observado, cogió sus cosas y salió del aula. Ya afuera se cuestionaba una y otra vez lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca de los nunca le había pasado algo igual. Se supone que el ponía a las chicas así, no ellas a él. Al igual que Orihime se sentía cansado, frustrado, hasta enojado consigo mismo. No entendía que rayos era lo que le pasaba, y lo pero era que sus mejillas no le dejaban de arder, de seguro y estaba como tomate.

**-Kami sama, por favor sácala de mi cabeza por un momento, onegai-** dijo entre suspiro y suspiro el pelinaranja**- me voy a volver loco si sigo así-** camino hacia la salida y el aire fresco lo despejo un poco y recordó al instante que tenía que ir a ver a Senna y hablar con ella, cosa que hizo que se estresara más de lo que estaba.

Pero… un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza con respecto a la ojigris

**-¿Y si la vuelvo a ver?- **se pregunto a sí mismo, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al instante**- tal vez y sea su amiga-** pensó, pero eso no impediría que podría conquistarla y con esa pensamiento se dirigió corriendo hacia el colegio de las dos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tatsuki miraba a Orihime que se encontraba poniendo atención a clases y escribiendo notas en su cuaderno sobre lo que ella consideraba importante y Tatsuki se tranquilizo al notar que estaba normal y que se había olvidado del asunto que la tenía tan perturbada y roja.

Pero a la capitana de judo aun le seguía preocupando todo ese asunto, ya que para ella era muy extraño todo lo que había sucedido, algo dentro de ella le decía que no era verdad lo que Chizuru había dicho sobre ese tal violador, además Orihime había descrito a un joven que se le hacía familiar y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar a nadie con esas características. Pero.. fuera lo que fuera, ella, Tatsuki Arizawa, no permitiría que le hicieran daño, ya que ella era su mejor amiga.

DIN- DON

Tatsuki salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre de salida y como acordaron, ese día iba a acompañar a Orihime a su casa. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió donde Orihime que igual recogía sus cosas. Ya estaban por salir cuando una chica, del curso de alado, llego llorando y se tiro encima de Orihime. La chica era de tez blanca, sus ojos eran de color miel y su cabello corto, lacio y de color negro. En si era muy bonita pero en ese momento se veía fatal, gracias a que sus ojos se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar

Tatsuki dio un suspiro, el trabajo de Orihime como consejera de las alborotadas (hormonalmente) adolescentes, en verdad que la estresaba. Pero conocía a Orihime y ella siempre estaría ahí para las demás.

**-Yuuki chan, ¿Que paso?, ¿Por qué vienes llorando?-** pregunto llena de preocupación la ojigris

**-Waaa, Hime sama, e.. es que.. a..allá afuera esta el chi…chico del que te he contado todo este tiempo T_T-** lagrimas y lagrimas salían de los ojos de la pobre chica. Orihime sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Esa chica, que lloraba en su pecho, se había enamorado de un tonto, pendejo y odioso chico que le había hecho mucho daño. Por mucho tiempo ese hombre había jugado con ella y al final la dejó para quedarse con una de sus compañeras.

Para Orihime ese chico era de lo peor, nunca lo había visto y tampoco sabía su nombre ya que Yuuki nunca se lo quiso decir, peor presentar. Pero en realidad no quería conocer a alguien tan vil como él. Orihime había sabia la historia de Yuuki desde el principio, desde que se conocieron hasta que él la dejo por la insoportable de Senna.

Y ahora ese sin vergüenza, sabiendo que Yuuki estudiaba ahí, venía a ver a Senna. ¿No le daba pena saber que tal vez Yuuki podría pasar por ahí y verlo tan acaramelado con esa intensa vira ojos?

Orihime solo suspiro y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, tratando (en vano) calmarla un poco

**-ya, ya, Yuuki chan, ya te he dicho que no llores por él, no lo vale**

**-P..pero, no.. no entiendes Hime….T_T, no pu..puedo evitarlo-** decía sin dejar de llorar-**me hace mu…mucho daño verlo y… peor con e..esa Senna waaa-**

**- Uyy, esto es suficiente!, Tatsuki acompáñame afuera para decirle las cosas en la cara a ese tonto y que deje de hacerle daño a Yuuki chan-** exclamo muy enojada Orihime, no iba a permitir que ese perro se saliera con la suya.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo se encontraba en la salida del instituto, se sentía un poco nervioso ya que iba a terminar con Senna. Pero se preguntaran, ¿cómo es que un chico rompe corazones de primera y que mi importista como Ichigo puede tener nervios ante una situación así?

Pues la respuesta era sencilla, "la dichosa Senna". No era la primera vez que la terminaba, pero ella siempre le amenazaba con que se iba a cortar las venas o lo metería a la cárcel por violación

Y por eso Ichigo seguía con ella, pero ya estaba cansado de la situación, ya no quería ser parte de sus amenazas y tonterías, mmm… con que saldría hoy?... con que estaba embarazada?.

Ichigo sintió escalofríos, gracias a Kami sama que nunca tuvo más que momentos calientes sin "final feliz" con ella, o si no, capaz que Senna se iba a sentir dueña absoluta de él y se habría inventado si quiera unos 8 niños por venir.

Suspiro algo cansado y envió un mensaje a su "queridísima novia" diciéndole que ya estaba ahí y que la esperara en la salida. Alzo la vista hacia el edificio y miro con añoranza su antiguo colegio donde conoció a sus mejores amigos. Observo detenidamente la cancha, donde, junto con su amigo Chad, tuvo las mejores peleas en los que salían siempre victoriosos

Al final fijo su mirada hacia su aula preferida, donde vivió las últimas aventuras, cometió sus mejores travesuras y durmió las mejores siestas de su vida. Su puesto solía estar al lado de la ventana así que fijo su mirada a ese lugar llevándose una gran sorpresa

Ichigo abrió los ojos más no poder. Ahí, en su antiguo puesto se encontraba la hermosa pelinaranja que había salvado esa mañana! Ichigo sintió como su corazón le latía a mayor velocidad y sus mejillas le empezaban a arder como nunca.

Noto que la chica se encontraba poniendo atención a clases y que cada cierto hacia para atrás un mechón de su cabello que de seguro la estaba molestando. Acción que hacía que Ichigo soltara un suspiro. Ahora que lo pensaba la ojigris tenía un color similar a su cabello, pero un poco más oscuro. Su cabello era muy largo y que en la parte final era ondulado, a acepción de los costados que los tenía cortos y hacia resaltar la perfecta silueta de su rostro

**-Que linda se ve-** se dijo a sí mismo el peli naranjo. Deseaba tanto poder estar ahí con ella, ser su compañero y… no sé.. hacer trabajos en grupo, llevarla a su casa, admirarla, darle besos, abrazarla, llevarle a su cuarto, desnudarla, acariciarla y…..antes de que su sueño pervertido terminara en un "final feliz", Ichigo escucho sonar el timbre de salida.

Vio como lentamente la ojigris se levantaba de su lugar y empezaba a guardar sus pertenencias y que luego una chica de cabello negro con un corte original se le acercaba. Pero su observación termino cuando escucho a Senna llamarlo

**-I-CHI-GO!-** grito la chica, esta tenía los ojos dorados y grandes, su cabello era de color morado y suelto, decorado con una diadema roja.

**-Hi, Senna!, que mas?-**contesto fríamente Ichigo, cosa que fue percibida por la peli morada pero no le importaba, Ichigo era su novio y punto. Se acerco para darle un beso, cosa que no logró, ya que el chico viro la cara para evitar "su muestra de cariño"

**-Tenemos que hablar-** dijo tranquilamente, viendo hacia donde se encontraba la pelinaranja conversando con la morena y….. YUUKI? Ichigo nuevamente abrió los ojos como platos.

Lo peor de todo, era que esta última se encontraba en un mar de lágrimas en el pecho de la pelinaranja, de seguro lo había visto a él y a Senna juntos y por eso estaba así, pero era preciso que fuera a llorar donde la chica de sus sueños?

Vio como la pelinaranja trataba de consolarla, sin resultados positivos, hasta que frunció el seño sumamente enojada y salía caminando dando grandes zancadas hasta la salida.

Ichigo no lo pensó demasiado, de seguro que la princesa sabia sobre su historia gracias a Yuuki y que ahorita saldría y lo vería con Senna y frente a ella tendría una pésima imagen y lo odiaría antes de conocerlo….y su corazón le dio un vuelco ante tal pensamiento.

Senna dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía Ichigo y noto que ahí se encontraba Orihime y la llorona de Yuuki. Y de un momento a otro sintió como Ichigo le agarro de la mano y se la llevo corriendo hacia otro lugar.

Ichigo no permitiría que el ángel (apodo para referirse a Orihime), lo viera en esos aprietos, no quería empezar mal. Pero, con Senna como su novia y Yuuki utilizando a Orihime como padre confesor, de seguro que ya sabría su fama.

Ichigo bufo molesto, si que fue un día fatal, pero por lo menos pudo admirar de cerca y ahora de lejos a su querido ángel

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Orihime caminó con determinación hacia la salida escoltada por Tatsuki y al salir del salón, sintió como Yuuki le cogía el brazo evitando que cumpliera su propósito.

**-No Orihime san, no quiero que él sepa que aun estoy llorando por todo lo que me hizo-** dijo Yuuki bajando la mirada, ya no quería ser mas una burla para nadie.

Orihime la vio con ternura y dolor. El caso de Yuuki era más especial y el que más influyo en ella, ya que por eso tenía miedo de enamorarse, tenía miedo de entregar su corazón a un tipo como ese y que hiciera de ella un mar de lágrimas.

**-Está bien Yuuki chan, pero ya no te sientas mal, somos tus amigas y pos…. No nos gusta verte así. Además, ya paso y es hora que sigas adelante y te olvides de él, me imagino que ha de ser difícil pero dale, fuerza! Fighting!- **dijo Orihime alzando su pulgar y con un brillo en sus ojos (tipo Bob Esponja xP)

**-Oh Yeah Orihime! I can do this!-** dijo Yuuki igual de emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos.

Tatsuki solo veía divertida la escena y con una gotita en su cabeza. Ese era otra habilidad de Orihime, el de animar a las personas cuando más lo necesitan. La ojigris haría todos por sus amigas y amigos, hasta muchas veces solía anteponer su seguridad ante los demás y ahí es cuando Tatsuki entraba en acción.

Si Orihime era el acolite de alguien, Tatsuki vendría a ser el acolite del acolite y solía ayudar, igualmente, a algunos de los "clientes" de Orihime. Y muchas veces le sacaban canas verdes escuchar las estupideces o lloriqueos de algunas personas que sufrían por "tonteras", como ella sabia decir. Por eso igualmente admiraba a Orihime, por su paciencia hacia los demás y por dar su tiempo para poder escucharlos a todos.

**-Nee Yuuki chan, te puedo preguntar algo?-** cuestiono Tatsuki, al igual que Orihime sabia la historia de la pobre chica, y pues nunca había mencionado en nombre del maldito chico. Y pues cuando se lo dijera, ella misma se iba a encargar de buscarlo y darle su paliza.

**-Claro Tatsuki!, dime qué quieres saber?**- le respondió Yuuki con una sonrisa

**-Bueno, ya sé que no quieres saber nada mas del asunto, pero, podrías decirnos de una vez cual es el nombre de ese canalla?-** dijo sin rodeos Tatsuki

Orihime la vio enojada, mientras que Yuuki bajo la mirada entristecida

**-Tatsuki!, creo no fue prudente preguntarle….-**

**- No Orihime san-** le interrumpió Yuuki- **está bien, no tiene nada de malo y pues nunca lo nombraba porque cada vez que decía su nombre me emocionaba full y ya se me iba el habla yyy..**- hablaba sin respirar la pelinegra

**-Ya entendimos!, solo dilo!-** le espeto Tatsuki hastiada.

**-ok, no te enojes Tatsuki!,** pues el nombre del chico que me hizo sufrir tanto es… Kurosaki Ichigo!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tatsuki y Orihime caminaban sigilosamente hacia su hogar. Tatsuki se encontraba pensando sobre el nombre vocalizado por Yuuki, por alguna razón se le hacía extremadamente familiar y por más que intentara no lograba recordar a alguien con ese nombre.

Orihime, en cambio, se encontraba reviviendo lo acontecido esa mañana, y rogaba a Dios que no fuera cierto lo que había dicho Chizuru esa mañana.

**-Ahhhh- **suspiro Orihime, llamando la atención de Tatsuki

**-Que pasa Orihime?-** pregunto la morena

**-NO, nada Tatsuki. Solo que hoy fue un día duro, cansado, largo y lleno de emociones**- respondió la peli naranja estirando los brazos.

**-jeje, mal día no?-** dijo Tatsuki mirando divertida a la princesa

Orihime se quedo pensando, si había sigo largo y tedioso, pero no fue un mal mal día..

**-No, la verdad no,,,**

Para Orihime, tanto como para Ichigo no fue un mal día, fue un **BUEN MAL DIA….**

Kyaaa!, otro capítulo más! Jejeje

Es la 1:35 de la mañana y no tengo sueño xD

Pues para los que no saben, acolitar significa acompañar, ayudar, hacer favores, apoyar, etc., etc.… VLR (valga la rebuznancia)…en sí.. Todo lo que un buen amigo hace.. así que si alguna vez digo:

Acolitaf a la U o acoliten en ideas para el fic (xP) ya sabes a q me refiero xD

Me encanta esta palabra, al igual que el PUFF, denso, cachas y otras mas que no voy a utilizar o si no, no me entenderían jejje

Pues ichihimes, espero que les haya gustado, **DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Nos vemos ahí! Y que Ichihime siempre los acompañe! xP


	3. Malos o Buenos Prejuicios?

HOLAS!, bueno después de mucho tiempo, subo este cap, no pensé que escribir historias serian tan complicado jeje

Pues primero quiero dar gracias a todos los que me han mencionado en sus fics, arigato!, especialmente para Killerqueen sama y Kriscia! Q me han hecho muy feliz e imaginar mucho con sus fics!

Además se cap se lo dedico a mi amiga Misora Hibiki de Jonas Brothers y joe llucho con kra de sexo y Asociados S.A…. (jja gume eli pero nunca me cansare de decirlo) , te quiero full!

En fin, ya saben el Disclaimer y pos espero que les guste n_n

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Buenos o Malos Prejuicios**

Senna intensidad, un apodo muy bien dado a una chica como esa, en verdad que él era un reverendo idiota al aceptarla como su novia, pero eso tenía que acabar y también su vida de perro, tenía que aceptar que esa vida no lo llevaría a ningún lado,…. No, si lo llevaría a un camino, al camino de la perdición, en verdad se había sentido como un bastardo al ver a Yuuki llorar y mucho peor al saber que la chica que le había movido el corazón con solo verla, tal vez estuviera sintiendo desprecio por él.

Ichigo, después de la gran maratón por evitar que la Ojigris lo viera, había decidido llevar a Senna a su casa y después ir a su casa para descansar. El estaba muy cansado, a pesar de que era muy temprano, y no quería lidiar con los reclamos de su noviecita, mañana le diría que lo suyo había terminado y que quedaran como buenos conocidos (la verdad era que ni siquiera la quería como amiga), el problema era en saber cómo decirle que ya no quería nada con ella, tenía miedo que cometiese una locura y lo metiera en un gran problema.

**-Ahhhh-** suspiro el pelinaranja, a lo mejor le pediría ayuda a su viejo, pero eso le dio mucho más miedo que tratar con la loca de Senna. Pensó en alguien que lo pudiese ayudar, o que le diera un consejo. Pensó en alguna persona, pero no encontró ninguna que valiera la pena.

Renji?, ese ni siquiera podía con sí mismo, Shinji?, seguramente haría bullicio sobre todos su problemas y todo el mundo se enteraría todo de él, Ishida?, de seguro y le iba a dar un sermón sobre su ignorancia, Chad?, pues era un buen tipo pero nunca lo había visto con una chica, así que era posible que no supiera sobre estas cosas, Ulquiorra?, ese ni la mirada le dirigía, peor la palabra y al final quedaba Aizen… mejor no pensaba ni siquiera en pedirle ayuda.

Ichigo pensó que debería abrir un poco más sus horizontes con respecto a sus amigos, ninguno le podía ayudar en esos momentos… y entonces lo recordó

**-! SORA!-** exclamo, recordó que este era un gran amigo suyo, pero principalmente de su padre, sabia dar buenos consejos y era muy comprensible con las demás personas, muy atento y solidario con su familia, pero que por razones de trabajo y estudio lo veían cada vez menos, hasta al punto en que ya no lo veían y no sabían nada de él.

El chico miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que todavía era temprano y que podía visitarle, y de una vez conocer a su preciada amiga Orihime que hacía años no la veía, en fin seria una salida provechosa.

Cogió su chaqueta y salió de su casa, pero al llegar a la esquina se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde diablos era la casa de los Inoue, entonces recordó que Hirako había dicho que el sabia del lugar de residencia de la princesa, así que decidió llamarle y preguntarle donde era….tal vez no le diría o pediría algo a cambio, pero Ichigo tenía un haz sobre la manga, una foto donde Hirako y Renji estaban dormidos y abrazados en un sofá producto de una larga noche de Sake y vallenatos corta venas.

Ichigo sonrió al recordarlo y saco su celular, busco en su agenda el número de Hirako hasta que lo encontró y aplasto el botón de llamar.

**-Que quieres fresita?-respondió con cierto fastidio el rubio**

**-vaya, se escucha que estas agotado, mal día en la Universidad?, no me digas que nuevamente perdiste el semestre-** dijo Ichigo tratando de molestar a un cansado Hirako que ni corto ni perezoso le corto la llamada, dejando a un Ichigo Furioso que volvió a marcar.

**-No molestes Kurosaki, no estoy de humor**

**-Ok, no quiero molestarte, solo dime la dirección de los Inoue- dijo cortante Ichigo**

**-NO- y corto de nuevo la llamada.**

Ichigo se puso rojo de la rabia y volvió a marcar

**-Ya te dije que no fresa de mierda!-** dijo un hastiado Hirako

**-Tres palabras si no me dices!: sake, Renji, Foto, me entendiste?**

**-ashh, OKOK, calle Yamaheda y La que Cruza**

**-Y cuál es la que cruza?-**

**-Pues la que Cruza! Idiota!, así se llama esa calle!, si serás imbécil!**

**-Qué? Enserio?….Donde que sea una jugarreta te juro que mañana en la mañana esa foto estará de fondo de pantalla de las computadoras de la U!-**

**-a veces, si que eres un fastidio, así se llama la calle y pues el numero de la casa es el 15, me despido baboso-** y volvió a colgar dejando a un Ichigo enojado

**-ojala y no me este viendo la cara ese rubio oxigenado-** acto seguido entro a una tienda y pregunto al dueño si conocía esas calles, el cual asintió y le dibujo un pequeño mapa e una servilleta. En si la casa no estaba muy lejos, había que caminar unos 15 a 20 minutos y nada más.

Sin más llego al lugar predestinado. Frente a él estaba una casa mediana, como para que vivieran tres personas. Era de color beige, tenía unas ventanas grandes que estaban decoradas interiormente por cortinas de color blanco con café y una puerta mediana donde colgaba un letrerito donde se leía "AQUÍ VIVE UN REY CON SU PRINCESA" cosa que hizo reír a Ichigo, pero rio mas al ver otro letrerito que en vez de decir "CUIDADO CON EL PERRO" este decía "CUIDADO CON LOS HOMBRESILLOS AZULES" …dios, esos sí que tenían imaginación.

Toco la puerta y a los pocos segundos abrió un hombre alto, de piel blanca, ojos cafés, pelo corto y negro. Este vestía unos pantalones jeans, una camiseta verde y un delantal rojo. Por el olor que provenía de interior de la vivienda supuso que Sora estaría preparando la cena. Pero parecía que no le agradaba la visita de Ichigo.

**-Quien eres tú?, vienes a ver a mi hermana?, pues que te parece que NO! Ya tiene novio y no la molestes!-** Sora iba a cerrar la puerta de un portazo, pero Ichigo reacciono y no le dejo hacer su cometido y pues se dio cuenta que Sora era un hermano suma y recontra protector y celoso. Pobre Orihime, seguro que Sora les ahuyentaba a todos los pretendientes de su adorada hermana.

**-No Sora, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, el hijo de Ishiin, no me recuerdas? **

**-eh?, el pequeño Ichigo? Jajaja pero puf cuanto has crecido!- **respondió con alegría el hermano de la princesa**- quieres pasar?-** pregunto

**-eh..Claro-** dijo un tímido chico sorprendido por la alegría del dueño de casa, tal vez y sufría un poco de bipolaridad, ya que hace unos segundos q lo mataba con la mirada interpretando un hermano celoso y ahora era un excelente anfitrión. En fin Ichigo dejo de pensar en eso y entro a la humilde pero acogedora y linda casa y prosiguió a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

**-y ese milagro zanahoria, hace años que no te veo, como supiste que vivíamos aquí?- **

"Zanahoria"? pensó para sí mismo Ichigo, y pues recordó que Sora solía llamarlo así, cosa que lo enfurecía demasiado y pues, aun le molestaba demasiado. Fresita, zanahoria… que seguía? Bombón?.. a no, espera… así le decían las chicas.. entonces que seguía? Rábano?..

Ichigo prefirió olvidar todo eso, y poner caso a las preguntas de Sora sobre su Padre y hermanas, y el porqué de su presencia en ese lugar.

**-Y bien Ichigo, dime como les ha ido?**

**-eto.. pues bien, el loco de mi padre sigue de doctor en nuestra Clínica, Yuzu y Karin están en tercer año de secundaria y pues yo me encuentro estudiando medicina en la Universidad de Karakura. **

**-Vaya, vaya… así que estas siguiendo los pasos de tu padre n_n, y pues me alegro de que estén todos bien.**

**-bueno y tu Sora?. Como han estado?,-** pregunto Ichigo, no quería ir directo al grano porque no quería ser mal educado, bueno en realidad si era un maleducado, pero Sora Inoue no tenía que soportar su mal humor y preocupación, así que siguió con la amena conversación entre viejos amigos que eran.

**-Pues bien, y disculpen por haber desaparecido, nos fuimos a vivir durante un cierto tiempo en china y por eso nos desconectamos de ustedes, y pues volvimos hace unos 2 años más o menos. Y pues que te diré.. yo trabajo en el Hospital de Karakura junto con el padre de Ishida en el área de neurología, aun sigo de interno pero dentro de un año termino mi postgrado y seré todo un doctor.**

**-Y Orihime?-** pregunto Ichigo un poco ilusionado.

**-jajaja, ya te iba a hablar de ella, pues esta en su ultimo año en el instituto de Karakura, y además sigue con sus gustos culinarios extraños y viendo hombrecillos azules.**

Ichigo rio con lo ultimo dicho por Sora, de seguro y seguía pensando en príncipes azules y cuentos de hadas.

**-Además-** continuo Sora mirando hacia la ventana- **Orihime esta hermosa, ha crecido mucho y pues he tenido que convertirme en el horrible hermano celoso por tanto mocoso que la pretenden- **dijo Sora Inoue tomando un poco de gaseosa- por eso de mi actitud anterior, jajaja tal vez y pensaste que era bipolar o algo así jajaja-

**-pues si la verdad, pero te entiendo, mis hermanas ya andan en las mismas y pues soy el horrendo hermano celoso que la protege de imbéciles-** respondió Ichigo mirando a otro lado_**-"imbéciles como yo"**_- pensó.

Vio como Sora lo observo con una sonrisa de amigo y luego este se levanto y cogió una foto enmarcada que se encontraba en la chimenea, se la quedo observando por un momento y luego con el retrato en la mano se acerco al chico que lo miraba con curiosidad.

**-Mira Ichigo, ella es Orihime-**dijo estirando su brazo, dándole el retrato al chico

Ichigo agradeció con la mirada a Sora, el cual nuevamente se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, y en eso el peli naranja vio la foto de su antigua y muy querida amiga….. y ahí fue cuando su corazón se detuvo. Era la misma muchacha de esa mañana!, su cabello anaranjado, sus hermosos ojos grises, su piel de porcelana y sus bien proporcionados atributos.

Sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rojas y de su boca no salía palabra alguna debido al trance que le había causado el impacto de ver aquella foto. Dios, el no era el tipo de persona que creía en coincidencias o el destino, pero ese día parecía estar empeñado en reunirlo con ella, todo ese día había sido de tropezones, encuentros y mal entendidos… no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero tal vez el tiempo lo determinaría tarde que temprano.

Y al parecer iba a ser temprano.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de su trance, y en unos segundos, que parecieron eternos para él, la princesa con ojos de plata se encontraba delante suyo mirándolo con asombro y con las mejillas sonrojadas…. y el aire abandono por completo sus pulmones.

Ulquiorra se encontraba caminado hacia su casa, para el también había sido un día agitado y se encontraba cansado. En el trayecto observo que hacia él se dirigía una Tatsuki con la vista en el cielo pensando en que cosas de mujeres.

**-hey!, si no ves por donde caminas te prometo que le pavimento conocerá tu cara**

**-jejeje, muy chistosito no?, y tu si no dejas de ser tan cruel y frio Orihime nunca te pondrá caso**

**-Ya te he dicho que ella es como mi hermana-** dijo un poco fastidiado, ya antes había pensado en eso y había personas como Tatsuki que se lo decían a cada momento, pero tomo la decisión de verla como hermana, no podía ser de otra forma, ya que Orihime no sentía nada por él y el tendría que limitarse a estar junto a ella, siquiera como muy buenos amigos.

**-mmm, si claro… pero ya no me meto, es un rollo tuyo, pero solo quiero decirte que la cuides bien, ok?-** le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo y cerca de su cara, el cual con mucho mas fastidio aparto de su vista.

**-no tienes que decirme algo que ya se, y por lo que veo ella ya está en su casa, como una niña de kínder la has llevado de la mano hasta la puerta… a veces creo que la sobreproteges mucho, eres muy metida.**

**-ya lo sé, pero solo fue por hoy !-** dijo haciendo un puchero**- hoy en la mañana se topo con un tipo que según Chizuru era un violador que escogió a Hime chan como su próxima víctima… por eso decidí acompañarla hasta su casa, por si las dudas**

**-ya entiendo-** dijo el oji verde con un aire de tranquilidad absoluta, cosa que enojo a Tatsuki. Ella no le entendía, acababa de decirle que tal vez un tipo peligroso estaba tras Orihime, y ese emo hacia como si nada…bueno por lo menos tendría la seguridad de que el la cuidaría bien, porque Ulquiorra era de las personas que hablaban poco, pero actuaban mas.

Ulquiorra empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a Tatsuki que hizo lo mismo, ya no necesitaban decirse más cosas, el mensaje fue claro y puntual…. ahora el estaba a cargo.

Orihime tenía los ojos abiertos y su labio inferior temblaba. No sabía que sentir en ese momento, estaba realmente asustada. Aquel muchacho era el mismo que había invadido sus pensamientos en todo el día, haciéndole sentir cosas nuevas y algunos malos ratos…. Y recordó lo que le había dicho Chizuru

"Es un violador"

Orihime ante tan recuerdo sintió como le regresaba el aire a los pulmones para luego, por intuición propia, caminar hacia atrás hasta llegar a tener la espalada en contra la pared y ver como este se acercaba a ella-"este de seguro es mi ultimo día"- pensó

Ichigo, en cambio, sentía como una daga le partía el corazón. Ella había reaccionado mal a su presencia, era como si ella le tuviera terror, y trataba de alejarse de él.. como si él quisiera hacerle daño.

Camino hacia ella, se había preocupado ya que su cara se había tornado pálido y su labio inferior temblaba, además era como si tratase de respirar, y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que a él también le faltaba el aire por las dolorosas punzadas que recibía en el corazón cada vez que veía esos ojos grises llenos de miedo…. Miedo hacia él.

**-n…no m..me h..ha..haga daño, o..onegai!-** grito Orihime cubriendo su cara con sus manos, para luego, en milésimas de segundos, reaccionar y empujar al chico al mismo tiempo que cogía lo más cerca que tenia y tirárselo, logrando darle en el pecho pero sin hacerle daño alguno.

Nuevamente cogió lo primero que tenia a la vista y se lo iba tirando, para evitar que se acercara

Sora, al escuchar tremendo ruido, salió corriendo hacia la sala donde encontró a una Orihime asustada y al mismo tiempo furiosa, tirándole cosas a Ichigo, mientras este ultimo esquivaba, con cierta dificultad, las cosas que iban dirigidas especialmente a su cara.

**-Orihime!, que crees que estás haciendo?-** estallo de rabia Sora, su hermanita nunca actuaba de esa manera

**-Oniitan!-** grito Orihime mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos- gra..cias a Di..dios que es..tas a…aquí, el me quiere ha..hacer daño-

Ichigo no sabía qué rayos estaba pasando, porque ella decía que él le quería hacer daño?

**-Orihime, porque dices eso?-** dijo más tranquilo Sora, haciendo de padre comprensivo

**-Chizuru lo dijo, es un violador que me está siguiendo desde esta mañana**

Momento de silencio, tanto Ichigo como su hermano Sora le quedaron viendo con cara de WTF? Hasta que este ultimo soltara una gran carcajada, soltando a Orihime y poniendo sus manos en su estomago para soportar la risa que lo invadía en ese momento

**-Oniitan?, que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Hime con las mejillas infladas y rojas, cosa que encanto y enterneció al peli naranja, pero igual tenía que admitir que esa situación no le daba chiste.**

**-jajajajaja, un violador dices, este chico no puede ni consigo mismo, va a poder con una chica,** **jajaja-** siguió riendo Sora- **no les vez esa cara de inocentón? Jaja-**

Orihime volteo a ver a Ichigo, cuyo ceño estaba más fruncido que nunca, y pues pensó que Sora tenía cierta razón, por un lado esa cara era de pocos amigos que en cualquier momento atacaría, pero esos ojos chocolate decían todo lo contrario.

Ichigo percibió la mirada de la chica, y al verla noto que una pequeña sonrisa, entre media tímida y alegre, adornaba su rostro. En verdad que era preciosa y pues no cavia en su cabeza hacerle algún tipo de daño… claro que por mucho tiempo había jugado a ser un Casanova de lo cual estaba muy orgulloso, pero ahora en su corazón solo sentía vergüenza por haber sido un bastardo y jugar con los sentimientos de tantas chicas….. tal vez Kami quería darle una lección mandándole un ángel que lo haría alucinar y morir al mismo tiempo… ángel que estaba al frente de sus ojos.

Orihime aparto su mirada del chico y le halo del cabello a su hermano el cual ya hacía en el piso revolcándose de la risa.

**-Oniitan!, ya para, ya entendí, me equivoque y tienes razón, ahora levántate**-

**-auch, Hime!, pero me causo mucha gracia, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso de tu amigo de la infancia n_n-** dijo Sora apuntando a Ichigo

**-eh?, amigo de la infancia?-** Orihime volteo a verlo detenidamente

-**Hola Orihime, mucho gusto volver a verte-** dijo Ichigo tratando de mostrarse como un caballero con voz de galán

**-eto…-** dijo Orihime sintiendo como la sangre le llegaba a la cara**- gume, pero no te recuerdo-** si, la sangre llegaba a su cara pero por la vergüenza de no recordarlo, bueno sus ojos acaramelados le hacían recordar algo, pero de ahí nada más.

En cambio un flechazo partió en dos el alma de Kurosaki, que se quedo en shock y sin aliento.

Sora, al ver que esto no iba a ningún lado decidió proseguir.

**-bueno, ya que lo has olvidado por completo-** otro flechazo para Ichigo- te **voy a ayudar a recordarlo…él es nuestro antiguo vecino, hijo del loco ese disque doctor que te curaba?**

**-eto, pues algo Oniitan, fue hace mucho-** dijo Orihime tratando de recordar.

**-Dios santo, eso me pasa por no darte sardina en el almuerzo, esa memoria, como logras sacar buenas notas eh?-**

**-Oniitan!, no seas malo, además no te quejes, tu siempre olvidas el cumpleaños de tu novia y ni que decir de sus aniversarios!-**

Ichigo sentía como otra flecha cruzaba su pecho por como lo estaban ignorando los hermanos Inoue.

**-eto, sigo aquí-** dijo Ichigo tremendamente frustrado

**-eh?, ah perdón, bueno el es Kurosaki Ichigo, hijo de Kurosaki Ishiin-** dijo Sora con una sonrisa

**-eh?-** respondió Orihime

_**Ya entendimos!, solo dilo!-** le espeto Tatsuki hastiada._

_**-ok, no te enojes Tatsuki!,** pues el nombre del chico que me hizo sufrir tanto es… Kurosaki Ichigo!_

Orihime palideció ante tal recuerdo, con que este era el famoso Kurosaki Ichigo?

El Corazón de Orihime fue invadido por un gran sentimiento de desilusión, dolor y furia.

Ese era el chico que había lastimado tanto a Yuuki y se había metido con Senna, además que desde antes se sabía su recorrido, en fin, un total desgraciado

Ichigo miro preocupado como la dulce mirada de la chica se convertía en una fría y enojada.

**-tú fuiste mi amigo de infancia?-** pregunto entre dientes Orihime

**-eh?-** dijo Ichigo entre dudoso- pues sí, no me recuerdas Orihime?-

**-para ti es Inoue-** respondió Orihime sorprendiendo a Ichigo y a Sora- yo no te conozco

**-Orihime, que te pasa, y ese cambio de actitud?- **

**-lo siento Oniitan, pero no puede creer q alguien como él pudo ser mi amigo- **

Palabras duras para una princesa, se dijo para sí mismo Ichigo, pero eran palabras que en verdad dolían, porque una parte de él sabían q se las merecía, pero no!, aun así ella no tenía el derecho de juzgarlo de esa manera!... había pasado mucho tiempo, no iba a seguir pensando en que era un príncipe azul perfecto, en el amor a primera vista y peor en el amor eterno.. eso, eso era de cuento de hadas.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, y se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos

Mirada chocolate vs. Mirada gris, sin más Ichigo respondió

**-pues yo no puedo creer que seas tan prejuiciosa y me trates así después de tanto tiempo, acaso te he hecho algo?-** dijo mirándola a los ojos, para hacerle saber que él no era una escoria como ella pensaba, era verdad q no era un santo, pero el desprecio por parte de la ojigris había sido exagerado.

Orihime aparto la vista, por un lado el chico que estaba en frente de ella tenía razón, estaba siendo prejuiciosa y valiéndose de anécdotas que no eran suyas, pero él había hecho mucho daño a demasiadas chicas, quería que él se diera cuenta de que estaba mal y le pida disculpas….a ella?

Bueno en realidad, como el dijo, pues nunca le había hecho algo, pero sentía un dolor en pecho que era causado por él, y tenía que pedirle perdón a ella.

Suspiro y se sintió avergonzada

Ichigo suspiro, y miro a otro lado, eso había sido realmente incomodo y pues quería salir de ahí corriendo, el tenia razón al decir que ella era una prejuiciosa, pero por una parte se sentía igual de avergonzado, recordó que la había visto con Yuuki y que además conocía a Senna, la preciosa ojigris que tenía enfrente de seguro sabia la historia de perro q tenia.

Sora se encontraba viendo a los dos, dio un largo suspiro, a pesar de que Orihime tenía 17 e Ichigo 20 pues parecían dos adolescentes que no sabían lo que hacían o cómo comportarse.

**-Ichigo, no sé que habrá pasado, pero es mejor q te retires, disculpa por las molestias y a mi hermana- **dijo un tranquilo Sora, tratando de suavizar el ambiente

**-o..ok Sora, disculpa igual por todo-** gracias por recibirme- **dijo Ichigo dando un sonrisa lastimera**

**- y pues Ori…diré.. Inoue, tal vez sepa la razón de tu comportamiento hacia mí, pero soy mucho más de lo que tú piensas, me gustaría que me conocieras mejor- **

Orihime lo volteo a ver y vio como este recogía su maleta y salía por la puerta, entre triste y enojado

**-Orihime, no te voy a preguntar nada, solo te voy a decir que equivocándose uno aprende, pero ahí no quedan las cosas…hay que enmendar esos errores -** sin más Sora le dio una sonrisa y se fue a la cocina

Orihime sintió que había hecho mal, pero ese chico había cometido peores errores que ella y no los enmendaba para nada, es más los empeoraba, el debía arrepentirse, no ella.

-_**Orihime, primero enmienda tus errores antes de ver los errores de los demás-**_ le dijo una vocecita llamada conciencia, dentro de su cabeza.

Orihime sacudió su cabeza, sacudió su cuerpo y prefirió olvidar el tema, cogió su mochila y todas las cosas que le había votado al pelinaranja. Luego subió a su cuarto e hizo sus deberes, pero ese sentimiento de que tenía un nudo en el estomago no se iba.

Tal vez si hablaba un rato con Ulquiorra se sentiría mejor, así le timbro.

**-dime, Orihime-** hablo Ulquiorra desde el otro lado del teléfono

**-waa que seco, un "Hola Orihime como estas?" no estaría mal-** dijo Orihime entre risas

Ulquiorra igual sonrió

**-ok está bien, Hola Orihime como estas?, ahora sí, dime que paso?-**

**-nunca cambiaras verdad?, Ahhhh**- dio un largo suspiro la pelinaranja, haciendo que Ulquiorra se le acelerara su corazón-**eto..estoy algo aburrida, podemos encontrarnos en el parque cerca de mi casa un rato, quiero hablarte de algo-**

**-está bien, igual estoy aburrido, dentro de media hora estoy ahí-**

**-Arigato!, ahí nos vemos-** acto seguido cerro el teléfono

Ulquiorra era un chico muy callado, pero muy inteligente, un poco de su fría mente le ayudaría a pensar mejor.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Aizen se encontraba caminado de regreso a su hogar, cuando vio a Tatsuki caminando por la vereda

**-hey, niña!, amiga de Orihime!-** Grito haciendo que Tatsuki volteara y lo viera con fastidio y odio, ese hombre tenía un aura maligna alrededor de él, y le preocupaba de que la familia Inoue pasara mucho tiempo con ese hombre.

**-Para tu información Aizen, tengo nombre y es Tatsuki!-** grito la morena, caminado hacia él, bien podría ignorarlo pero rara vez el vejete le dirigía la palabra, y le dio curiosidad saber que quería decirle.

**-como sea, solo quería decirte que no el metas ideas tontas a Orihime, quedo claro?- **dijo con rabia Aizen

**-y tu..mm..Quien eres?, mi papa, mi hermano?.. Pues tú no tienes ningún derecho para decirme eso vejete, además Orihime tampoco es nada tuyo como para prohibirle cosas!, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones y no necesita de malas influencias como tú que creen saber qué es lo mejor para Orihime-**

**-qué?, eso debería decirte yo a ti!, y no quiero perder más tiempo contigo, se ve que eres una chica necia.. Y no te lo repetiré de nuevo, deja de meter pensamientos tontos a Orihime!-**

Sin más Aizen regreso a su camino sin regresar a ver a la morena, cuya rabia iba en aumento, ese imbécil estaba obsesionado, y loco!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ulquiorra había llegado al lugar donde tenía que encontrarse con Orihime, este vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa con cuello redondo de color verde y una chompa igual de negra para el frio que era intenso en ese momento.

Miro su reloj y vio que faltaba cuarto de hora para las seis de la tarde.

**-Konichiwa, Ulquiorra kun!-** grito Orihime corriendo hacia el moviendo frenéticamente su mano de un lado a otro, ella vestía una falta rosa que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, unas botas sin taco color café y una blusa de manga larga color café que mostraba la parte superior de sus hombros y su blanquecino cuello.

Ulquiorra le devolvió el saludo, nada frenético y espero su llegada

Orihime respiro rápidamente, si que había sido una carrera, se entretuvo un buen de rato tratando de recordar donde había dejado sus botas, y dedujo que los hombrecillos azules le habían robado con el fin de hacer brujería!, pero luego ese pensamiento se fue al sentir como sus botas le habían golpeado en la cabeza y al ver como su hermano le decía _**"trata de no dejar botadas tus cosas en mi cuarto!"**_ e irse dando un portazo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba retrasada.

**-eto, ya estás bien?, quieres sentarte?-** dijo preocupado Ulquiorra al ver a Orihime trataba de tranquilizar de respiración, para después de cinco minutos conseguirlo.

**-Gumene, es que bien corriendo desde mi casa n_n-**

**-se nota ¬_¬-** dijo serio Ulquiorra, pero al final una tímida sonrisa se poso en sus labios

**-no te quejes, siempre me andas hablando sobre la importancia de la puntualidad!,** dijo Orihime haciendo un puchero haciéndole ver adorable.

**-bueno, de que quieres hablar?-** dijo directamente el ojiverde

Orihime dio un gran suspiro, para luego mirar al cielo, el cual estaba anaranjado debido a que el sol se estaba escondiendo dando paso a la noche.

**-hay algo de bueno en ser prejuicioso?-** pregunto sin mas Orihime, ella sabía que ser prejuiciosa era una de las peores cosas del mundo, pero con respecto a Ichigo, era como una forma de protegerse de él, verdad?

**-mmm…Orihime, a quien conociste hoy?-** Ulquiorra si que era muy vivo, y muy directo para su bien.

**-sabes que odio que respondas con otra pregunta, y peor si se va por la tangente**- respondió enojada

**-Orihime, te conozco, y pues se que esa pregunta te has hecho a ti misma, mas no a mí, ya que hoy has sido prejuiciosa con alguien que te ha impactado o interesado en algún sentido.-**

**-O_O, eres bueno, no has pensado en dedicarte a ser psicólogo?-**

**-No, solo hago esto con personas que aprecio, y ahora, eres tú la que se ha ido por la tangente-**

**-eh..Eto.. bueno si.. y pues tienes razón, bueno no conocí a alguien.. más bien me reencontré con una persona.**

**-ya, y que paso con ese alguien?, como se llamaba?-**

**-mmm, Kurosaki Ichigo-**

Dijo fresca Orihime, pero no noto la reacción de Ulquiorra al escuchar el nombre de esa fresa, el cual se había atragantado con su propia saliva y empezaba a toser desenfrenadamente.

**-Ulquiorra, estas bien?-** dijo una alarmada Orihime dándole golpecitos en la espalda, logrando calmarlo

**-Ichigo dijiste?- **dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el asiento del parque- como así lo conociste?

**-ya te dije que ya lo conocía, y bueno lo vi esta mañana ya que me salvo de caerme, pero no lo recordaba… después le conté eso a mis amigas y Chizuru me dijo que era un violador..además hubo un problema x con una amiga llamada Yuuki cuyo dolor lo provoco él, y pues al llegar a mi casa lo vi sentado en mi sala, del susto le empecé a tirar de todo, hasta que llego mi oniisan y me detuvo, me explico quien era él y que éramos amigos de la infancia, luego me dijo su nombre y lo trate muy mal, y luego el chico me dijo que no lo conocía y que no debería ser prejuiciosa **

**-muy rara historia-** dijo Ulquiorra tratando de sonar tranquilo, esto era malo, Orihime había conocido.. más bien reencontrado a Ichigo

**-pues sí, pero la cosa es que me sentí mal, porque por un lado tiene razón y no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero ha hecho mucho daño a algunas amigas, en especial a Yuuki, eso me hace dudar mucho de él-** dijo Orihime aun mirando al cielo

**-yo si lo conozco-** dijo Ulquiorra sorprendiendo a Orihime que volteo a verlo

**- Y como así?, de donde lo conoces?-**

**-es mi vecino**- dijo fríamente- **y no te has perdido de nada, él es tal y como piensas que es.**

**-mm, en serio?-** nuevamente un sentimiento de desilusión se apodero de su corazón

-**sí, justo ayer estaba hablando de que estaba cansado de una tal Senna, y que pensaba dejarla sin considerar sus sentimientos-**

Ulquiorra en si decía la verdad, además que Orihime era muy pura e inocente, y ese Ichigo se aprovecharía de eso, mejor y alejaba a Orihime de él desde ahorita, no quería arriesgarse

**-mm ya veo- **dijo triste Orihime

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron, cosa que incomodo a Ulquiorra, ya que Orihime siempre tenía algo que decir, hasta que de la boca de Orihime salieron unas palabras que puso en alerta al ojiverde

**-y…y si lo ayudo a.. cambiar?-** dijo más para sí misma que para Ulquiorra, pues algo le decía que había esperanza.

**-Que?, Orihime esa es la idea más tonta que he escuchado de ti-**

**-no seas así Ulquiorra, además no hay nada de malo en intentarlo, ponte y lo logro?, además así evito que lastime a mas chicas**- dijo Orihime viendo a los ojos a Ulquiorra- _**"y que se lastime a sí mismo"-**_ pensó

**-y como lo piensas hacer?-** dijo fastidiado, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a Orihime era misión imposible hacer que desistiera de esa idea.

**-mmm, la verdad.. es que no tengo idea, pero!, tú me vas a ayudar! n_n**

**-ni loco ¬_¬- **fue directo, sorprendiendo a Orihime

**-Ulquiorra, por favor, onegai-**

**-…..-**

**-ok, entonces lo hare yo sola!-** Orihime se levanto y camino en dirección a su casa

**-es.. ESTA BIEN!-** dijo Ulquiorra, era peor si la dejaba sola en esa estúpida idea, pero con él alado se aseguraría de que ese Kurosaki no haría de las suyas

Orihime volteo y le sonrió

**-gracias n_n, sabía que podía contar contigo-**

**-ok, pero solo te quiero decir una cosa Orihime-**

**-¿Qué?**

**-cuando tú das la mano a alguien que se ahoga, este solo coge tu codo y hace que te hundes con él, y Kurosaki es de ese tipo de personas- **

**-pero tú cogerás mí otra mano y evitaras que me caiga y me ahogue- puntualizo Orihime- además, pues si no tomas mi mano, moriré ahogada, sabiendo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer algo bien-**

Con esto Orihime sonrió y se despidió de Ulquiorra y cogió el camino en dirección a su casa.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

ojos color chocolate miraban atentamente a la puesta de sol que se estaba dando en Karakura, se sentía mas cansado y frustrado, tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado en la casa de los Inoue.

Además no pudo preguntarle a Sora sobre cómo arreglar la situación con Senna, en verdad ya no quería estar con ella, pero quería terminar en los mejores términos para ya no tener más problemas.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza, pensar en Senna lo frustraba aun mas, así que decidió pensar e la chica de esa mañana, Inoue Orihime, recordó la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos la noche pasada y su planteamiento sobre la mujer de sus sueños….en si Orihime era muy bonita, joder era hermosa!, además parecía ser inteligente por tanto trofeo que había visto en aquella sala… mm cariñosa, dulce y tierna?, eso lo dudo porque lo había tratado como un perro.. cosa que por un lado se lo merecía.

Pero aun sus memorias estaban intactas y recordó que Orihime era muy dulce, tierna y cariñosa, especialmente con él. Además Hirako parecía que la conocía, Aizen también y lo más sorprendente es que Ulquiorra también sabia de la ojigris y parecía que le tenía cariño, cosa que solo una persona con mucha paciencia, cariño y amabilidad podría conseguir tal cosa del emo.

Ichigo sintió algo de ira al pensar en eso, Orihime dando cariño a Ulquiorra?, iekk, prefirió no pensar en eso. En fin tal vez y si era amable, cariñosa y dulce

Inoue Orihime, la hermosa chica que había salvado esta mañana, la misma que lo había tratado como un perro esa tarde, que al final resulto ser su amiga de la infancia, la hermana de Sora, el paño de lagrimas de Yuuki, le ilusión de Hirako, la obsesión de Aizen, el amor de Ulquiorra… y…su primer imposible

Ya que Ichigo Kurosaki sabía que ella no estaba a su alcance, ya que un perro como él no se le permitía pedir demasiado, solo podia soñar.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, prometo q el siguiente era mejor! Gracias x leer!

Y pues FELIZ AÑO 2012!

Y que ICHIHIME siempre los acompañe!

Eto, reviews? xD


End file.
